Once Upon A Velvet Moon
by Katsuhiko
Summary: Mimi gets into a arguement with the digidestined and runs away, a search party is formed and Sora gets hysterical. Sorry for the delay! *CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP!*
1. Do You Really Know Me?

Once Upon A Velet Moon: Chapter 1  
Do You Really Know Me?  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is a little Sora bashing but, I'll make up for it in future chapters I promise. Sora-fans don't kill me! I like Sora too! Honest! Well just to let you all know that this is all in Mimi's POV. Well most of it anyways. Mimi is 16, Sora is 17, Taichi=17, Yamato=17, Koushiro=16, Jyou=18, Hikari and Takeru=14, Miyako=14, Daisuke=14, Iori is 11. Okay now on with the story.  
  
  
  
~Mimi~  
  
We were all together. We meaning the all the digidestined. Even the new ones, except Ken. Well we were just at Sora's house hanging out. Jyou and Koushiro were talking about some science thing with Iori just sitting listening, Daisuke, Taichi, and Yamato talking about some soccor team and Takeru and Hikari were talking about something by themselves. Miyako, Sora and myself were watching television and talking about anything that popped into our heads at the moment.  
  
I saw a extremely cute dress on t.v. and started talking about it. Then this commercial came on about those less fortunate children in different countries. I guess something happened in that head of Sora's becuase she suddenely snapped. She whirled around and slapped me. At first I was shocked, then stunned, then hurt. Not because of the pain, but because one of my best friends had just hit me. I noticed it had become really quiet. They must have either heard or seen Sora slap me.  
  
I saw angery tears in her eyes. It was evident on her face that she was angry at me.  
  
"How can you be so self-centered Mimi!? You worry about fashion and clothing, when children worry about when their next meal is going to be and if they are even going to get food!" She yelled at me. I couldn't believe what she said to me. She actually believes that I don't care or even think about the less fortunate.  
  
"Mimi, you have to admit she has a point." Jyou said. I turned my head to look at his face. He was taking her side too? I touched the place where her hand met my cheek. It stung as I caressed it.  
  
"You spend too much time worrying about yourself," Takeru started. I turned to look at him. Was this the same Takeru that was always so cheerful and hardly had anything negative to say about anyone?  
  
"and you spend less time worrying about those who don't have what you have." Hikari finished. I could have realized that if Takeru was in it then she was too.  
  
I looked around at everyone and the just nodded their heads. That is everyone except Yamato, Miyako and Iori. They just stared at me and then looked at the ground. That hurt me worst than anything the others had said. Just by saying nothing, meant that they agreed with what the others said and more. I would have thought that Miyako would have said something in my defense, but I guess I was wrong. I closed my eyes, to try and stop the tears that were ready to spill from my eyes.  
  
"Is that what you all really think?" I whispered. I whispered it so low at first that I thought no one could hear me. It was the only thing I could do to stop myself from breaking down right then and crying.  
  
"Is that what you all really think?" I asked again. Only louder this time. No one said anything so I looked around at everyone and saw it in their eyes. They all believe the samething. That I was a ditz, an airhead. That I only cared about myself and my clothes. They were wrong though. Very wrong.  
  
I only started acting more ditzy than usual because of my family life. Lately things haven't been going so great at my house. My parents and I have been having arguements every night and they were starting to get to me. The way they would completly ignore while I was around, the way they would only grunt or nod to acknoledge me. It really hurt. I would cry myself to sleep at night and the way my baby brother would come in and try to comfort me when they wouldn't, it was just too much.  
  
I tried to play everything off by showing people what they wanted to see. The cheery, bright eyed girl. The airheaded, ditzy girl that everyone knew. I couldn't show them the real me. The me that cried herself to sleep. The me that ached when I saw people that were starving or dying. I thought that at least my close friends would know the real me or at least part of it, but I guess I was wrong. They didn't know the first thing about me.  
  
"If you think that then you don't know the first thing about me. I would have thought that my closest, so called 'friends' would understand a little bit about me, but I guess I was mistaken. The way you tell me I wouldn't understand what you are talking about, when I probably know more about it then you know." I stared at Jyou and Koushiro before continuing.  
  
"Have any of you ever seen my report card? The way I get all A's? The way my teachers say that I do oustanding work? No you haven't, but you are so quick to say "You don't understand". But guess what. You don't understand. But that isn't even the point." I gave a small laugh and shook my head.  
  
"You think I have no compassion. I probably have more damn compassion than all of you combined." I stood up and made my way to the door, by then the tears were flowing freely down my face. When I got to the door I turned around and looked at all them. I heard a few gasps when they saw the tears, but at that point I didn't really care. I only cared about telling them what I felt for once, about expressing myself even if this was going to be my last time.  
  
"You know many people ask themselves do they really know themselves. I already know myself, but the question is: Do you really know me?" After I said that I opened the door and started running. I just ran. I didn't know where I was running to, I just knew I had to get away. Away from all the pain, the misunderstanding and them. The ones that caused most of the pain. My family and my friends. It started to rain, I barely saw people scurring away to get out of the rain. I couldn't feel the rain. I couldn't feel it as it's fists beat against my skin, I only felt the harsh cold wind. The wind that filled every part of my body. It consumed me. It became me. I became it.  
  
Before I knew it I was at my secret place. A place I went to get away from everyone. As far as I knew, no one knew about it. It was the only thing that was really mine. I had saved fifty dollars everytime I went shopping. After a month I have 600 dollars. I had started saving when I was 13 and now I was 16. So every month I saved 600 dollars. By the time I was 15 I had 14,400 dollars. I had 900 hundred saved up already before I started saving again.  
  
My secret place was a little cottage with a large amount of land around it. It was all mine. The place was so far out that it was almost in the country. I didn't realized that I had run so far, but now I was glad. No wonder my legs were hurting, but at least no one could hurt me here. I had a house, a garden, a place of my own. I would enroll in the nearby high school and finish my education. I would keep to myself and if people wanted to become my friends that was that. I wouldn't be the cheery, ditzy "fake" Mimi Tachikawa that people expected. I would be the "real" Mimi Tachikawa. I had a place of my own and it felt wonderful. I didn't care about those I left behind. They didn't care about me, they cared about everyone else, not me, never me.  
  
But that doesn't matter know, because I'm finally free. Free to be me and free to do what I wanted to do without worrying about what people would say. At first I was a caged bird, but no I am free. For once I was happy, truly happy.  
  
~Sora~  
  
After that big show Mimi put on everyone grew silent. I guess we really didn't know what to say. After a while, everyone started saying they had to go. Making up some excuses about why they had to leave. When they were all gone, I walked into my room and thought about what happened. Mimi needed to know that she needs to start thinking about others not just herself. It was better that she learned it the hard way, right?  
  
I may have been a little harsh, but she needed it. My mom came in a little later and we talked about how her flower shop was going. After talking for 30 minutes she left and I went to bed. I had pushed Mimi from my mind and went to sleep, only thinking of how my day would be tomorrow.  
  
~*~*Next Day*~*~  
  
When I woke up, I found my mom gone with a note saying she would be home in time to cook dinner. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. When I walked into the kitchen I heard the phone ring. I walked over and picked it up expecting it to be Mimi.  
  
"Hello?" I said into the reciever.  
  
"Hello, Sora?" I heard Mrs. Tachikawa, Mimi's mother.  
  
"Yes this is Sora, how can I help you Mrs. Tachikawa?" I asked being as polite as possible.  
  
"Sora, have you seen Mimi? She didn't come home yesterday, and her father and I are really worried. She's never done anything like this before." It sounded like she had just finished crying I could hear her start up again.  
  
"No, I haven't seen Mimi since yesterday."  
  
"Do you know anywhere she would go? We've called all her friends and they haven't seen her either."  
  
"Have you called Miyako, Iori or Daisuke?"  
  
"Yes, everyone."  
  
"Then I really don't know where she could be."  
  
"Oh, well thank you for all your help Sora. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." I was just about to hang-up when I heard her continuing.  
  
"Oh, but if you see her will you tell her that we're looking for her and to come straight home?"  
  
"I'll do that Ms. Tachikawa. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and leaned against a wall for support.  
  
My best friend is missing. Where could she have gone? Is she ok? Thoughts were flying through my head. It didn't make any sense. Mimi was always the bubbly cheerful girl that everyone counted on when they were feeling low. She wouldn't so carefree that she would get herself hurt or anything, right?  
  
I got on the phone and called everyone and told them to meet me at the park in an hour. As soon as I finished calling everyone, I got on the phone and called my mom. I told her I might be late coming home. The park wasn't very far so I sat down and began to think of where she could be.  
  
"She couldn't be at the mall, that is only open so long and they wouldn't let her stay there over night. Where are you Mimi?" I asked. I knew that I wasn't going to get an answer, but I wanted, no needed to know where she was. Is it was because of me that she's gone? Is it because of something someone said? If only I knew why she was gone.  
  
An hour later we were all at the park. Jyou and Koushiro were chatting like usual, and Yamato and Taichi were talking about god knows what. Everyone else was in their own little world or chatting silently with the person next to them.  
  
"Hey where's Mimi?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Probably shopping or at home doing her hair." Jyou said. I looked at him and then looked at everyone.  
  
"That's what I called everyone here to discuss." I said.  
  
"We're here to discuss Mimi?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Then why isn't Mimi here?" Takeru asked. All these questions were piled upon my own questions. I was begining to get a headache.  
  
"Mimi isn't here because no one can find her!" I yelled. Wasn't that obvious? They were called right?  
  
"What do you mean no one can find Mimi!?" Takeru asked. I saw that he was shocked and afraid for her.  
  
"I mean actally what I said. No one can find Mimi. It's as if she has just vanished. Her parents said they haven't seen her since yesterday." I replied looking at the ground.  
  
"What?!" Taichi exploded. I knew it was coming.  
  
"She could have been hurt or killed, while we were at home in our beds sleeping peacefully!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"We have to look for her!" Jyou yelled.  
  
"Yeah, but where? Ms. Tachikawa already called me and said that she's called everyone of you, and she says she's called every where she thought Mimi would be." I explained. It was all my fault. She wouldn't be gone if I hadn't lost my temper yesterday. It's all my fault. That's the reason why Mimi isn't here with us right now.  
  
"We have to try again. Mimi could be somewhere we would never guess. We have to look in places we know Mimi would hardley ever go." Miyako said. Talking for the first time since we've been here.  
  
"She's right. Mimi is much smarter than we give her credit for." Koushiro said nodding his head.  
  
"Fine, Jyou, Koushiro you check the library. Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke you guys check the west side of town. Miyako, Iori you check the police station and see if they've seen her. Sora, Matt and I will go to the Tachikawa's and see if they have any other information about Mimi. Okay? Okay. Let's get going!" Taichi was starting to sound like a detective, even though he was smiling, I knew he wasn't okay inside. I know Taichi too well.  
  
We all went our seprate way. I heard Miyako start crying. Mimi was an idol to her. She was afriad. Afriad for Mimi and what would happen to her if she didn't find Mimi. Everyone has their idols, but what happens when they lose that idol? What becomes of the person? I shook my head to try and clear all my thoughts. We started walking. No one was talking. It just didn't seem right, not having Mimi there. Everyone counted on her.  
  
"It's all my fault." I whispered. I knew they heard me because they both stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Why did you have to go?" I cried out to nobody.  
  
"Why?!" I screamed and then collasped into tears. Taichi gathered me in his arms.  
  
"It's alright Sora. We'll find Mimi and bring her back, before you know it." He soothed. I looked into his eyes and smiled.   
  
If only I could believe him. Things would be so much simpler.  
  
  
Finished with the first part! I promise this one won't be more than 8 parts at the most. Well better start on the next part! Ciao!  
  
~Katsuhiko  
  



	2. A Fresh Start, A New Life

  
Once Upon A Velvet Moon:Chapter 2  
"A Fresh Start, A New Life"  
  
Author's Note: Okay this chapter takes place right after the last one.This story is NOT yuri, I repeat NOT yuri. I didn't think that it was going to seem that way in the beggining, so I'm just making sure everyone understands that. Not much else to tell, do r&r. Thanx!  
  
  
  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I was so tired from running when I got in, I went straight to bed. I just stripped off my clothes and laid down on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up the next moring with the sun shining on my face. I felt like the whole world had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt great! I got up and walked over to the closet and peeked in. When I went shopping, I usually brought some of the clothes here, so if I ever left I would have clean and stylish close to wear. At first I thought it was childish, but am I sure glad I did it now.  
  
I grabbed a pair of black cargo pants and a blue shirt and tossed them on. I walked in the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. Not much, so I defrosted some bread and and made some eggs. I made some jasmine and green tea and sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
"I wonder what the others are doing right now." I asked myself. I mentally scolded myself for thinking about them.  
  
'No one cares for you. They only think your a crybaby that thinks too much about herself and not enough about others. They think you are unfit to hold the crest of Sincerity. They are probably thinking of someone better right now. They were only acting that way because they had no way of getting a replacement at that point in time.'  
  
Getting up I put my dishes in the sink. I got out a map and looked at the closest high school. 'Sukuashi High School. Hmmm, doesn't sound that bad.' Closing the book I got up and put some shoes on, I walked outside. The trees were full of fruit and the vegetables need some picking and tending too.  
  
"I guess I know what I'll be doing today." I smiled and looked around. I was in heaven. "A fresh start and a new life. Mimi Tachikawa is no more. Hanami Tsukamoto, stands in her place." I smiled one more time and then began to work in the garden.  
  
~Sora~  
  
I was extremely miserable. No one could find Mimi. It was like she just walked off the face of the Earth. We stopped looking at 10 last night. I volunteered to tell the Tachikawas that we hadn't found her. When I told Mimi's mother what happened, I heard her break down. I felt like doing the same thing, but I decided that I would wait until after I got off the phone with her. She said thank you and hung up the phone.  
  
I felt so bad. Not just because Mimi's mother was crying over the phone, but that I was the one that caused her all this pain. And on top of that I caused the rest of us pain. It really was all my fault. If I hadn't hit her or yelled at her maybe, just maybe Mimi would still be here and she wouldn't be gone.  
  
I walked into my room, the moment I shut my door, I broke down again. I slid down my door and covered my eyes with my hands. This wasn't suppose to happen. We were always going to be together, always. We made a promise. We all did.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Let's make a promise." Tai said.  
  
Everyone looked up at him. Tai was standing on a little mound of dirt. We were all on a trip in the Digiworld.  
  
"What kinda promise Tai?" Davis asked. he really did look up to Tai. Sometimes it was sickening.  
  
"A promise that we'll all stay together. Through thick and thin. Got it?" He asked everyone. Looking at us. He stared at me a longer than everyone else.  
  
"I'm in." I said, soon everyone had said something along those lines except for Mimi and Matt. Matt was staring at the ground and Mimi was just staring off into space. She was off in her own world.  
  
"Matt?" T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in." He finally said, as he looked up.  
  
"Well that's everyone except Mimi. So what do you say?" Izzy said. It must have gotten her out of her world, because she turned to us and smiled. She stood up and walked toward us.  
  
"You all know that it really won't be possible." She said looking at us all. It didn't sound like her but she was still smiling.  
  
"As long as we're the digidestined, we can do anything!" Tai yelled. Putting her hands on her hips, she smiled and just looked at Tai funny.  
  
"As long as you say so Tai. I guess I'm in too." She smiled. Tai, Davis, and T.K. all started shouting and dancing all around. Everyone laughed, except for Matt and Mimi who just shook their heads.  
  
"Have they gone crazy or what?" Mimi asked.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
We were all so happy then. What happened? Why did things take a turn for the worse. She broke our promise. But like she said, it was impossible. Something was bound to happen, and she knew it. She always knows. We just take her for granted and then we usually are the ones that are hurt. We'll always need her. Just like, I hope, she'll always need us.  
  
I stood up and made my way over to my window.  
  
"Please come back soon Mimi. We need you."  
  
~Mimi~  
  
"The end of summer. I wish, I had more time." I sighed as I walked down the isle of the grocery store. It had been 2 months since I'd left and I was finding myself, fitting in quite nicely. I hardley ever thought of them.  
  
Sighing, I picked up my paper and other school suplies and made my way to the cash register. I accidentely bumped into someone, which caused me to spill all my things on the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please let me help you." A masculine voice said. I looked up to be greeted with a pair of the most amazing green-blue eyes I've ever seen.  
  
"Thank you." I said queitly said, as we picked up my things. As we stood up, he held his hand out.  
  
"I'm Motoki Shibata, and you are?" He asked me. He had midnight black hair, that made it his eyes stand out even more.  
  
"My name is Hanami Tsukamoto. It's a pleasure meeting you Motoki. If would please excuse me" I said as I walked away from him and towards the cash register.  
  
"Wait! Maybe we could see each other another time, maybe around town or something. You seem to be new and well, maybe I could show you around town." He said walking up to me. He really was sweet, maybe I should give him a chance.  
  
Turning to him, I smiled and nodded my head. Paying the cashier, I picked up my things and said, "Yes, I would really like that Motoki. By any chance are you going to be going to Sukuashi High School?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be a senior. Are you going too?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to be a senior also." They bumped me up a grade because I passed their entrance exam with flying colors.  
  
"Alright, how about we meet in front of the school, when school starts and I'll show you to your class?" He was obviously excited. Boys are so easy to please.  
  
"Thank you, I'll see you on Monday. I can't wait. Bye Motoki." I smiled and waved, before I turned and walked away. I was making friends my own way. No interference. No one sucking me into a totally different world forcing me to become friends with complete strangers. It felt good to finally meet someone normal that didn't know about my past, or people I know.  
  
"This is so great. Finally someone normal." I said softley to myself.  
  
~Motoki~  
  
I couldn't believe what was happening. I'm a pretty handsome guy and all but, I never thought that, a girl I just met would and could be so friendly. First I'm getting a raise in my allowence and then a beautiful girl is talking to me. Well actually it was more like me talking to her, but still this kinda thing doesn't happen everyday.  
  
"Hey Motoki!" I turn around and see my best friend Tsunami. Could this day get any better?  
  
"Hey Tsumi! How are you? I haven't seen you since summer began." I hugged her and she smiled at me, and we began to walk toward her house.  
  
"Well I've been at my mother's house all summer and you know how far away Kyoto is from here so there really wasn't anytime to come out here. So enough about me, what about you? What have you been doing with yourself?" I was just dying to tell her about my encounter with Hanami Tsukamoto.  
  
"My summer has been just like every summer, but today I met the most amazing girl. Her name is Hanami Tsukamoto, and she has honey brown hair and the exact same color eyes. She was beautiful, but I doubt if there is a relationship in our future, but I definetly see a friendship in our future. At least there's hope of that." I listened to myself ramble on and just had to smile at it. When I finished I looked at her and noticed she was deep in thought. We walked a little further before she actually started saying something.  
  
"You know, the way you describe her, you make it seem like she looks exactly like me." Tsumi finally said.  
  
I looked up and looked at her. She was right! She did look exactly like Hanami. The only thing different was that Hanami had long hair that reached the middle of her back.  
  
"You know you are right. You do look like her, or should I say that she looks like you." We were at her house by this time and she invited me in. I accepted and we went in. No one was home so we just sat in the living room and started talking about Hanami.  
  
"Motoki, there's something I want to tell you." She suddenly said. She had this look in her eyes it was so serious. So unlike the Tsumi I knew.  
  
"What is it Tsumi. You can tell me anything you want." I softly said to her.  
  
"When I was at my mother's house, she told me that I wasn't her's. I wasn't my father's. I wasn't their child. She told me that my name wasn't Tsunami Arisawa. It was actuall Tsunami Tachikawa. She said I had another family, my real family, somewhere in Japan. She said that she'd help me find them. I refused her. I'm adopted Motoki, and I don't know how to handle it. When you said that girl had the same color hair and eyes as me, I began to think that maybe she could be my sister, but then again it might be wishful thinking or depression." Tsumi said this.  
  
Tears were coming from her eyes. I gently wipped them away and smiled at her. I cupped her chin and brought her head up so that we stared straight into each other's eyes.  
  
"Tsunami Arisawa or Tsunami Tachikawa. It doesn't matter who you are as long as you are what you are. That's what I love about you." I saw the disbelif closely followed by trust and love in her eyes. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I don't know where those feelings or words came from, but I know they were from my heart and I meant them.  
  
"I love you too, Motoki." She whispered in my ear. I pulled back and looked her in her eyes. Suddenly realizing how close our face had become, I whispered softly,  
  
"I love you, Tsunami, always and forever. Never forget that." I then closed the space between our lips. I was truly in heaven.  
  
~Mimi~   
  
'It is Monday and I'm not sure if I want to wait in front of the school looking like an idiot. But I really don't have a choice, so I guess I'm going to stay here.'  
  
I look at my watch and see it's 8:05. I still have 25 minutes before school starts. 'Why doesn't he get here already? I'm sick of waiting and I've only been here for 3 minutes!'  
  
I tried to calm down. I took a deep breath, and then I heard a familar voice in front of me.  
  
"Hey! Hanami! Over here!" I saw Motoki waving like a fool, I wasn't sure if I should go over, but my kind side won out and I walked over.  
  
"Hello, Motoki." I politley said. He was sitting with some friends, who were looking at me funny.  
  
"Hey Motoki. why are you calling Tsunami, Hanami? is that a nickname or something?" I looked at him funny, then I looked back at Motoki.  
  
"No, that isn't Tsunami, that's Hanami, she's someone that just moved here, and I'm just trying to be friendly and show her around school." He explained. I had a weird feeling that this day was going to get pretty strange, really quick.  
  
"Motoki!" I saw his eyes move and then he started smiling. He must see his girlfriend or something. At least I don't have to worry about a boyfriend.  
  
Turning around I come face to face with myself. What I mean is the girl that was calling Motoki looked exactly like me. Well except for the fact that my hair was longer and shinnier that hers. She was wearing the same thing I was. A pink shirt with white pants and white platforms. This day just got freaky.  
  
"Hanami, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Tsunami. Tsunami, I'd like you to meet my friend Hanami." I decided to be polite instead of freaking out which was the first thing that popped into my head.  
  
"Hello Tsunami. How are you?"  
  
"Oh just fine thank you, and yourself?" I felt sick at first. No one, had ever tried to answer back like she had. I was about to scream, when I did the only thing I could do. I dropped my things on the ground.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. I'm so clumsy today. I don't know what happened." I picked up my things, and pulled out my schedule.  
  
"Motoki, I have to go to class. Maybe I'll see you another time." I turned to Tsunami and smiled.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you. Goodbye." I walked away, only to here Motoki's footsteps right behind mine, closely followed by Tsunami's.  
  
"Hey wait up. I said I'd walk you to your class, right?" I only nodded.  
  
"My first period class is Mr. Tanaka." I said, hoping that it would be close so that I could leave.  
  
"Really that's my first class too." Tsunami and Motoki said at the same time. Just great, just when I was hoping to get away from them.  
  
"That's great!" I said cheerfully. I really didn't like this Mimi look alike, near me, but I had no other choice.  
  
"Maybe we can all sit together." Tsunami said. I just looked at her. I really didn't want to draw more attention then I needed.  
  
"Whatever." I was sounding like Matt. I mentally yelled at myself for thinking of him. Thinking of him would only make me think of them. I didn't need to add another headache upon the major one I already had.  
  
'It's gonna be a long day.'  
  
~Tsunami~  
  
Half way through science class, I heard Mr. Tanaka say that there is a science project we had to do. The whole class groaned. All except for Hanami and Motoki. Motoki always loved science and Hanami, well she just wasn't in class right now. She was looking off into space. I wonder what she is thinking about.  
  
"Okay, everyone get into groups of three. They will be your science project partners." I watched everyone start to get in groups.  
  
"Hey Hanami, Tsunami. Why don't we become a group?" Motoki asked. He is so cute. How did I ever wind up with him as my boyfriend? The world may never know. That reminds me of a tootsie pop commercial. (A.N. I have the need for a tootsie pop now.)  
  
We got in our group and decided to do something with plants.  
  
"Okay, all we have to do is get a large variety of plants, for our project." Motoki stated, after we came up with a some what decient science project.  
  
"Okay, so who is going to get what type of plants, and how much of them." I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, well um..." Motoki just sat there with this dumb look on his face.  
  
"You don't have to worry about the plants. I'll take care of them. All you guys need to do is get the material." Hanami said. She was so calm and beautiful. It's hard to believe I look exactly like her. Maybe I could come over to her house and ask her some questions one day. We look so much alike, maybe she could be my sister. But then why was her last name, wait what was her last name?  
  
"You sure it won't be too much?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"No it's alright. I have a large garden at home. I have more than enough fruits and vegetables to go around, so don't worry about it." She's really nice. I guess things could work out.  
  
"Is it alright if you guys come after school to my house tomorrow?" Hanami asked. I some how had this feeling that she was hiding something from me.  
  
"Alright." We got up and started to leave, since the bell rang.  
  
"See you guys later then!" Motoki said. Smiling I walked away feeling rather happy. I felt so light. Maybe, this year won't be so bad after all.  
  
~Hanami~  
  
They grew on me. I can't believe I let it happen. But then again I can. No matter how much I try to push it away, I can't push myself away from how I am. No matter what.  
  
"Hey Hanami! Ready to go?" Tsunami walked up to me.  
  
"Yeah, but where is Motoki?" I asked seeing that he was late.  
  
"Oh, well he has some sort of meeting to go to after school and so well he couldn't come." I know she was lying, but I can't prove it.  
  
While walking towards my house there was a silence between us both. I really don't mind, but then again I don't mind a lot of things now. I just miss Palmon. She in a way made me mind things. Without her, I don't know what I would of become.  
  
"Well we're here." I said. I saw her looking around with amazement. I must say so myself. During the summer I did a lot work to the place. At the end of the summer I was finally satisfied with how it looked. We walked inside and we sat our books down.  
  
"I'm sorry the place is a mess. I haven't had time to clean up." I said while removing a plate from the table. I really didn't have time to clean up today. I was nearly late to school. I had to run the whole way there. I nearly collapsed when I got to my seat.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. So you live here by yourself?" She asked. She was the first person to see my house.   
  
"Yeah." I amswered while washing dishes.  
  
"Why? If you don't mind me asking." She said looking at me. I stopped washing dishes and looked out the window. Thinking of the past. When I had friends, but then it all came to a tragic hault. Just like a car into a wall, and just as painful. When my friends betrayed me and damaged my spirit.  
  
"Oh, well um.. I thought I was independent enough." I said hoping that she didn't think I was a runaway.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could do the same thing. But, I just wish that I could be by everyone I love and know. I guess I'm not that independent huh?" She looked up smiling.  
  
"No, I used to be the same way. But then something happened." I said looking back at her.  
  
"May I ask you something Hanami?" She asked me. I just nodded and walked toward the table and sat down.  
  
"My mother told me I was adopted, and well I was just kinda hoping that well maybe you could be my sister. She told me I had a twin sister somewhere. You look just like me and all. But the thing is my real name Tsunami Tachikawa, and your name is Hanami Tsukamoto. I'm sorry for being so forward but since i saw you, its like I've seen you bedore. I feel this connection or something." She said as she finished. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
My parents did tell me I had a twin sister somewhere, but I thought it was a story. I never actually thought I had a sister. I started crying and hugged her. She hugged me back. I pulled back and smiled.  
  
"I have something to tell you. I lied to you. My name isn't Hanami Tsukamoto. My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I used to live in the Odaiba district of Tokyo. But I ran away after something tragic happened. I guess we are sisters after all." I said hugging her again. She cried and smiled at the same time.  
  
"Hanami, I mean Mimi. You don't know how happy I am about finding you. I don't think you know how it is to all of a sudden feel different from everyone else." She said looking in to my tear streaked face.  
  
"If you only knew Tsumi-chan. If you only knew." I said smiling again.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah!! Chapter 2 is done!! On to Chapter 3! I garantee you'll see a lot more digidestined action in the next chapter. Or at least everyone will meet up. I'll try my hardest to get out around the same time I did this one, but with no sleep and no inspiration, it's gonna be hard. Well Ciao!  
  
~Katsuhiko 


	3. All Together, But For How Long?

Once Upon A Velvet Moon: Chapter 3  
All Together, But For How Long?  
  
  
5 years later  
~Kari~  
  
Today is the day Mimi disappeared. I remember when Tai had told me that the police had announced that she was dead. It bothers me still, but not as much.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Tai came walking into my room. He was looking down at the ground.  
  
"Hey Tai, what's the matter?" I asked standing up next to him.  
  
"Kari, I... Kari I was at Sora's house today and she got a phone call. It was Mimi's mom. They said they found something." Tai looked into my eyes.  
  
"Do you mean they found Mimi?" I said. Hope was evident in my eyes.  
  
"You could kinda say that. What really happened is, they called off the search Kari. They say Mimi's dead. They found what they think is her body in a creek 1 miles away from us. I'm sorry Kari. I'm the leader. I was suppose to help you all, and I let one of the most important people on our team go. I'm so sorry. I failed." Tai said as he broke down.  
  
We held each other. Crying in each other's arms. I couldn't believe it. Mimi's gone. She's really gone.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"OOOOOPS! Sorry T.K.", I said when I accidently bumped into him, causing me to lose my train of thought. "Thats o.k. Kari. I just wanted to know if I could walk you home?" He asked. "Sure!" I replied quickly. Over the years, T.K. and myself have become quite close. Much to the disagreeing Davis.  
  
We were holding hands when we ran into Davis. You could tell he was jealous. He is so easy to read. He needs to learn how to hide at least some emotion. I think that's what Mimi did. But one can only hide something for so long, and then the whole world knows. I think we broke the dam that held that emotion up. I just can't believe that we, her closest friends could do that to her. Maybe we weren't worthy to be her friends, and it was just destiny's way of saying that. But then why was he punishing us with this guilt, this pain?  
  
Davis walked right between us, so we could have no physical contact. Also breaking my train of thought. I'm kinda glad he did, if I had kept thinking the way I was, who knows what would happen. So we just talked about our day at high school. Then T.K. and Davis said good-bye as I walked into my house.  
  
Tai was sitting on the couch watching t.v. I wonder if he remembers what we did to our best friend. Tai was now going with Sora. Which most of us suspected would happen sooner or later. So when they announced that they were going out no one was really shocked. The phone rang and I picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Kamiya residence." I amswered.  
  
"Kari. It's Izzy. I got an email from Gennai today. He says that there's trouble. He also said that we'll be getting 2 new helpers." He finished and told me to get Tai and meet him at the park in one hour. Then he hung up. Probably to call the others.  
  
More digidestined. Just the thought makes me feel strange. I didn't think that we'd be getting. Our group was big enough, but then again, we always need help fighting some evil digimon. I just want to get this over with.  
  
"Tai! Get your lazy butt up! Izzy said that the Digital World needs our help again." I said packing a bag that should have enough supplies to help us. I walked into the living room and saw Tai asleep on the couch. Drooling and saying something that included Sora. My brother the helpless sleepy romantic.  
  
I picked up a glass of water and hoped that the thing that he called his hair wouldn't drink it before it reached his face. I dumped the contents of the cup on his head, and watched him sputter to life.  
  
"You know, you could of just shaken me." He said grumpily.  
  
"And you could just move out." I shot back. I smiled and he went into his room to change his shirt. I went into the kitchen and got some some food and stuck it in my half way full bag of things. I walked out and patted my pocket to make sure I still had my digivice on me. I did and I felt my crest around my neck. Gennai was kind enough to make us new crests.  
  
I saw Tai and we walked out the door.  
  
"Well we're going back. What do you think it is this time Tai? Do you think it could another human like Ken? Or another evil digimon attack." I asked him.  
  
"I hope it's a evil digimon. That way we can at least know that we can fight it." Tai said as we came in view of the park. I saw some figures standing around. They were all there. We were the last ones to arrive.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Matt asked as we walked up to the group. I looked around and stood next to T.K. who softly grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled up at him and squeezed back.  
  
Colors surronded us and then we started to float. Then I saw nothing.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I blew a strand of blue hair out of my eyes. I don't know how they made me die my hair, blue is not my color. I walked outside after band practice. The cold air felt good against my skin. I was so hot. We had been practicing all day and that room was just getting a little bit crowded and hot. The band was really pushing me hard. I had to get away. I turned around and started to head back to get my stuff, when I saw Moto-chan and Tsumi-chan kissing. They had been married for a year. I was so happy for them. Motoki eventually found out that Tsunami and I were sisters, even though he knows what my real name is he still calls me Hami-chan. He thinks its cute. His Hami-chan and Tsumi-chan. When they got married over all our relationships with each other had gotten better.  
  
I smiled weakly and walked towards them. Just when I was about to say something, 2 objects fell from the sky and landed infront of them. I saw them glow and knew exactly what they were.  
  
"The Digi World it needs my help." I said as I walked up to them. They were bending over to pick the objects. I saw that instead of 2 objects it was 4. They also had crests.  
  
"What are these things?" I heard Tsumi ask.  
  
"That's a digivice and that's a crest." I said pointing to what was held in their hands.  
  
"How do you know?" Motoki asked, looking at me, searching my eyes for an answer.  
  
"I have them too." I pulled mine out and showed them. Just then a bright light engulfed us and then the world around us faded.  
  
"What's happening?" Tsumi yelled as she gripped onto Motoki. Her dyed green was floating around her as, I was sure, mine was too. I just smiled and closed my eyes. Letting the old emotion that I pushed into the farthest closet in my mind, come out and wash over me.  
  
"It feels good, to remember." I said and then it went black.  
  
~Matt~  
  
I woke up and looked around me. I was in Gennai's house. I was sure of it. I looked around and then got up. Looks like I was the first one to wake up. Walking out the door I saw Yolei looking out the windows. She was fascinated at the fish I guess. Walking past her, I saw Gennai.  
  
"Hello Friendship." he looked at me or at least I think he looked at me.  
  
"Hey Gennai." I said back.  
  
"How many of the others are awake Gennai?" Yolei said drawing her attention away from the fish, and coming towards us.  
  
"Oh I think only Light, Reliability, Love and Hope are awake right know. I saw them earlier they went to round up the digimon." He stated.  
  
"Oh well then, what did you call us here for." Yolei asked. She really was acting differently, but then again we were all acting strange ever since Mimi left.  
  
'I should of told her when I had the chance. Then maybe she would still be here.' I told myself. Even when the others said she was dead, I refused to believe what they were saying. Saying that Mimi was dead was like saying that Kari and T.K. were evil.  
  
Shaking my head, I heard the digimon plus Sora, Kari, T.K., and Joe. When they walked in Gabumon ran straight for me.  
  
"Matt! When Gennai told me that you were coming, I got so happy." He explained. I just smiled and nodded. Tai and Izzy walked in followed by Cody and Davis.  
  
"Glad to see you all are awake. Now to get down to business. You all know why I summoned you here. There is a new evil here. It is so powerful that not only you can defeat it. You'll need the help of 2 others." He said. Wow, was he in for a suprise.  
  
"Gennai. You have to make that 3 people. Mimi died 5 years ago." Sora said. Palmon started crying and Gennai made a face and then started talking again.  
  
"Hmmm, I'll have to check up on that, but until I do you will have to take Palmon with you. She might be of some assistance to you." I just stared at him and nodded my head.  
  
"Now, your mission is to go to the Corelu Temple and get the other two digdestined, before it's too late. The evil has already been preparing for this battle and they know everything that we know and they may know more. All I can tell you is to never let your guard down and when you find those two make sure they are safe! They are a vital part of this mission." Gennai said looking at everyone.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Davis said as Veemon jumped up and down.  
  
"Lets go get those two!" Tai yelled and Agumon was pretending to 'Pepper Breath' some invisable enemy. We all began to walk out the door when Gennai said to come back after we got the new digidestined.  
  
'Mimi, if your actually out there. Maybe we'll see each other in the Digital World. Anything can happen, I just you'll come back.'  
  
"Oh and one more thing." Gennai said as we were all heading out the door.  
  
"Not all things are as they seem."  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I woke up to the sound of Tsumi crying and Moto-chan shaking me. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and hear Tsumi gasp and hug me. She was hugging me so hard I couldn't breathe.  
  
"Um, excuse me Tsumi-chan. I can't breathe." I managed to get that part out and then she let go. She smiled and exhaled.  
  
"It's just that I thought you were dead. Never do that to me again, do you hear me?" She yelled. I cautiously looked around to make sure nothing heard her. I really didn't like the idea of fighting a giant digimon without any digimon of my own.  
  
"Okay, okay. I heard you just keep your voice down. Number one rule in the Digital World: Never raise your voice louder than you need to unless you are in a battle or you are really sure that there aren't any other evil digimon around you. Do you hear me?" I asked her. Actually it was more like a command. I really wasn't in the mood.  
  
"How do you know what this place is called?" Moto-chan asked. I really had a major headache and he was asking me a question.  
  
"I've been here several times before. Now no more questions. We just need to figure out where we are." I said, taking up the position as leader. Well actually I was the only one fit for it. I knew a lot more about digimon and the DigiWorld than they did.  
  
"Why am I here? I left you behind, why are you bringing me too you again?" I whispered to myself. I say them look at me, but I only smiled sheepishly and started to walk ahead.  
  
"Okay, I agree. The sooner we find out the sooner we get out of this place." Tsumi said. She ignored what I said I guess and concentrated on the problem at hand. But if I know Tsumi, I'll be listening to her later about how I shouldn't talk to myself. Just than one of Gennai's many holographic picture thingys decided to pop up. Scaring Moto-chan and Tsumi.  
  
"Sincerity? The others said you were dead. I figured as much though. I would have known if you had died." Gennai said.  
  
"If its not to much to ask Gennai, I'd like to stay dead. I don't know if I can stand the thought of having to go through that pain again." I wnhispered looking at him as he nodded his head.  
  
"Fine then, what shall I call you?" He asked, I didn't understand. At my questioning glance, I guess he got what I meant so he continued talking.  
  
"Well, you can't go back to your world, your needed here and besides, somehow the new evil has blocked all travel threw the worlds. So you can't go back, so what will your name be?" He asked again.  
  
"Hanami. Hanami Tsukamoto. Thats the name I've been going by for the last 5 years." I replied that rely paying attention to what he said after that. I was too busy thinking. Thinking about how, after all this time I still wasn't ready to face them. I was ready to face them, the pain or myself. Hanami Tsukamoto was just a barrier I had put up to black out Mimi Tachikawa. She was only there because I was a coward. I stopped thinking long enough to hear Tsumi ask a question.  
  
"Where are our rooms?" Tsumi asked as Moto-chan was helping her up from the floor.  
  
"Your rooms are located in the middle of the temple. Oh, I almost forgot I have to tell you something. 1: The other digidestined are coming to get you and bring you your digimon Sincerity. 2:You must never go outside until they come for you. If you do then you will instantly be attacked by evil digimon. 3: The digimon in this temple will also give you two your digimon ad 4: You two will find your digimon when you find your rooms. 5: You will be the new Sincerity, Mi-Hanami. I'll tell the digidestined that you are no longer living and that you have come to be the new Sincerity. Palmon will still be your digimon. If you tell her your secret is entirely up to you. Well see you soon. Oh yeah and Sincerity, you'll see some old friends. This place is like a shelter for digimon. Gotta go, the water is boiling over. Bye!" Gennai blinked out and I would see the wall.  
  
"Hami-chan, come on. Let's get out of here. We'll try and find those digimon things that old man was talking about. Okay, and when we get back home we can go shopping. How's that sound?" The offer was just so great I couldn't refuse. It wasn't an everyday thing that Motoki would offer to take me shopping.  
  
Standing up, we started walking. About an hour after walking, we stopped and heard a noise. We turned around there was Sukamon and Chuumon right behind us.  
  
"Hey two hot girls! This must be heaven!" Sukamon said.  
  
"If this is heaven then they'll go out with us!" Chuumon said. I just couldn't stand them. Why did all the ugly digimon have to like me. Why was I cursed with my beauty? Well at least I don't have to share my torment alone, Tsunami was here to share the pain too.  
  
"Hey girls will you give me a kiss?" Sukamon asked.  
  
"No way I'd never give you a kiss!" Tsumi yelled.  
  
"Why don't you ever leave me alone!?" I yelled kicking them as far away from me as I could.  
  
"Wow. Nice kick Hami-chan." Moto-chan congratulated me.  
  
"You've dealt with them before I take it." Tsumi said. I only nodded. We began walking again and Motoki stopped.  
  
"Did you here that?" I strained my ears and finally after a minute of searching I heard it.  
  
"Princess Mimi! Where are you?" I sighed in relief. It was only a Gekomon.  
  
"Over here!" I yelled, causing some glances from Tsumi and Motoki.  
  
"Long story." Was the only reply they got from me. I ran towards the voice and then a Gekomon jumped in my arms.  
  
"Oh, Princess Mimi. I'm so happy to see you again. You don't know how happy I am to see you." I smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Huh? Princess Mimi?" I heard his confusion and turned around and saw Tsumi and Moto-chan behind me.  
  
"Oh, that's my twin sister Tsunami and my brother Motoki. Oh and you have to promise that you won't call me Princess Mimi infront of the other digidestined. You'll call me Hanami. Okay?" I smiled. I loved the Digital World, but the one thing that scared me was the ones that came with it. The ones I wasn't ready to face yet.  
  
~Sora~  
  
I was so full of guilt, when I thought of how Mimi was dead. Why she was dead. Why did Destiny have to torture us, me, for so long?  
  
"Sora? Are you okay?" Biyomon asked me when we took a break. I looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Of course I am Biyo. I'm just thinking. That's all." She sat down next to me and rested her head on my arm.  
  
"About what?" She asked me while messing with the chain thing around her leg.  
  
"Just about the past. Nothing big." I reassured her.  
  
"You know Kari, told Gatomon what happened and then Gatomon told us. Sora I know what happened." She looked up at me. I couldn't believe this. I looked over to the girl that was sitting next to T.K. and Davis. She was laughing softly. It wasn't hard to see that she would tell her digimon companion what happened.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Sora? I thought you told me everthing." She sounded kinda hurt, I just couldn't stand the tone in her voice. As I was about to reply to her, a voice stopped me.  
  
"Hello digidestined." Gennai greeted us.  
  
"Gennai? WHat are you doing here?" Izzy asked and looked up from his laptop.  
  
"I'm here to tell you some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want to here first?" He asked.  
  
"The last time you asked us that Myotismon was about to go to our world." Joe muttered and I smiled weakly.  
  
"How about the bad news. I always like to here bad news first and then the good." Cody said.  
  
"Okay here goes. You were right Sincerity is gone. She is not with us anymore." He said. All my hope was gone, when he said those words, I just couldn't stand to hear what he was saying, I broke into tears and I slide down the trunk of a tree. I closed my eyes and heard Biyomon try and comfort me as well as Tai. I briefly looked over at Palmon who was silently talking to Gennai with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ready for the good news?" He asked softly. We all looked at each other and nodded our heads.  
  
"Okay, a new Sincerity is ready to take her place. It seems my superiors already knew about this tragic turn of events and prepared. She is now waiting for you along with the other digidestined at Corelu Temple. Please hurry once you complete this your mission will begin." With those word said he vansished. For once he wasn't talking in riddles, but I wish he was. For a long time we all sat in silence. It was broken when Tai got up and began to walk around.  
  
"Alright everyone! Break is over! We only have at least 2 hours travel left, and we can't sit here moping about the past. I know we all have the right to be sad right now, but while we're sitting around here, some evil digimon is running around causing chaos." Silence was Tai's only reply.  
  
"Aw! Come on everyone!" Agumon coaxed.  
  
"You know what they say. No pain no gain." Davis said standing next to Tai. We all know why he sucks up to Tai. He wants to be Kari's boyfriend, so a way into Kari's heart is through her brother. He is so desperate.  
  
"You tell 'em Davis!" Veemon joined in. I slowly got up, as did everyone else. We started our journey to Corelu. Our journey to the new digidestined.  
  
~Motoki~  
  
We finally were lead to our rooms. On the way though, more of those funny looking tadpole and frog mutations showed up. Hami-chan seemed to be enjoying herself. She said it was just seeing old friends. When she said that I relaxed a little. At least I know they are not going to attack us.  
  
"How are you handling all of this?" I asked Tsumi as I circled my arms around her waist. She rested her head against my chest and sighed.  
  
"As well as can be expected. At least we did have an easier time than Hami-chan did when she first got here." I replied. Hami-chan had told us she was sent to this Digital World when she was 11 and she was attacked as soon as she got there.  
  
"We're so glad your here!" A voice yelled from the shadows. Something jumped on my head and something jumped into Tsumi's hands.  
  
"Motoki! We're finally getting the chance to meet each other. Oh ::sigh:: I think I'm going to faint! All these emotions!" I looked up to see a mutated purple rabbit on my head. He had a little yellow star on top of his head and was looking straight at me.  
  
"Okay. I am seriously going to consider therapy now." I said as I picked the rabbit thing off my head and held it at arms length. It was about 3 and a half feet, but was surprisingly light.  
  
"I'm Galomon! Nice to meet you!" It stuck out it's hand and I just nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." I said. A sqeal interupted my thoughts.  
  
"You are just so kawaii!" Tsumi giggled and hugged what I think is a plant in front of her.  
  
"I'm glad you think that! I'm Aruraumon!" The plant giggled back. It was green with a silver flower on top of it's head, and it had black eyes.  
  
"Tsumi? Moto? Are you in here?" I heard Hami-chan call.  
  
"In here!" I yelled. She walked in and squealed at the sight of Aruraumon. She skipped over and started hugging her. I had never seen her like this before. Maybe it was just this Digital World or something, but she seems, how can I make it seem nice? Oh, ditzy, that's the word.  
  
"You look just like Palmon! Except your flower is silver and your eyes are black." She sighed looking at Tsumi's digi-what-cha-ma-call-its.  
  
"You know Palmon? She's my sister!" Aruruamon said. Hami's eyes lit and she sighed. A knock on the door broke her from her memories.  
  
"Will the two knew digidestined and their digimon follow me?" A Otamamamon or whatever said. We followed leaving Hami by herself. He led us to a throne room or something and told us to wait here. I sighed and began to chat with Galomon.  
  
  
~T.K.~  
  
When we got inside the temple, we met up with an Otamamon who eventually (after much persuation from Yolei) lead us to a large room where 4 other people were standing. Actually it was more like 2 people and 2 digimon. I noticed right away that one of them looked like Mimi. She was talking to a digimon that looked kinda like Palmon.  
  
"Aruraumon!" Palmon screamed as she ran toward the other digimon. The Palmon-look alike looked up and started running toward Palmon. They hugged each other and started crying.  
  
"It's been so long." Aruraumon said, and Palmon nodded.  
  
"Let's always keep in touch, okay?" This time it was Aruraumon's turn to nod.  
  
  
"Let me introduce ourselves. I do belive you are the other Digidestined people right?" The guy said somewhat with an attitude. Tai and Davis both nodded. Is it just me or is everyone doing a lot of nodding lately?  
  
"My name is Motoki Shibata. This is my digimon Galomon. Next to me is my wife Tsunami Shibata and as you know that is her digimon Aruraumon." Motoki finished and smiled. I looked over at Matt who had paled. Mimi and him were a thing. That is before she left. I guess he was hoping that Mimi was here.  
  
Just when I was about to say something, a scream erupted through the halls.  
  
"Hami-chan!" Motoki was about to run out the room, but then stopped and began to run the other way. Closely followed by Galomon, Tsunami, Palmon, and Aruraumon. A figure with long blue hair entered the room screaming, closely followed by a large group of Numemon, a Sukamon, and a Chuumon.   
  
"Why won't you guys stop following me!" The girl yelled as the group of filth digimon began to speed up.  
  
"Oh, just give us a kiss and a date! That's all we ask for!" A Numemon said. The girl screamed even louder and left the room, and soon re-entered the room through the door she originally came in with.  
  
"Hami-chan!" Tsunami screamed and started to run beside the girl. The girl looked over and smiled slightly.  
  
"Tsumi you have to help me! Make someone hurry up and help me!" As soon as those words left the blue haired girl's mouth, Tsunami grabbed her hand and the jumped from infront of the on-coming digimon, which left them dazed and confused. They didn't have time to react and ran straight into the wall infront of them.  
  
"Hami-chan!" Motoki yelled running over to her. I heard the girl giggle as he gave her hug after hug.  
  
"Um, excuse us, but which one of you has the crest of Sincerity?" Sora asked. "Hami-chan" looked up and the laughter in her eyes quickly died. The laughter that was once there, disappeared and was replace with a swirling abyss of emotions. I could only see regret, and confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" She whispered quitely Tsunami and Motoki stepped away from her.   
  
~Mimi~  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
When I saw them I couldn't believe it at first. Then I started to become angry, and confused and so many other emotions whirled through my head. I just couldn't contain them all. I just felt like crying all over again. I wanted nothing but to run away from the ones that caused me pain.   
  
"Who are you?" I felt Moto-chan and Tsumi-chan walk away from me. I was kinda glad they did, but at the same time I was angry at them. She looked kinda hurt but she kept her composure. She walked up to me and looked at the crest around my neck. She looked me in the eyes and at first I thought she was going to reconize me but then she motioned Palmon over towards us.  
  
"Whats your name?" She asked me and I looked behind me and say that Tsumi was looking at me with worry in her eyes. She gave me a small smile and I turned back and looked at her started to speak.  
  
"My name? My name is Hanami Tsukamoto." I gave myself sort of a American accent and looked at Palmon beside her.  
  
"Well Hanami, this is your digimon, Palmon. She was the digimon of the former digidestined of Sincerity, a very good friend of ours." She motioned to the people behind her and i tilted my head to look at them. I smirked when I saw they all had this dejected look on their faces. I looked back at Sora and was almost taken back when I saw her face. She was giving me this look like if I tried anything I was as good as dead. I unconsiously took a step back and smiled weakly.  
  
"Well since you know my name could you possibly tell me yours?" I asked with just a little bit of venom in it.  
  
"Why would like to know?" She snapped back at me. I glared at her and felt the anger in my heart rise by just staring at her.  
  
"Well um geez, I just don't know. Maybe um because of the fact that I'm gonna be with you guys for like as long as I have to be here!" I yelled, furious that she could act that way and at the fact she was becoming just a little bit dense. She gave me a sheepish look and blushed. I just looked at her annoyed and shook my head.  
  
My name is Sora Takenouchi and this is my digimon Biyomon. I'm also the digidestined of Love." She said while looking at Biyomon. After that I stopped paying attention, I already knew who everyone was so why listen to her? After she was finished a gekkomon came in and all showed us to our rooms. I sat in my room looking out the window with Palmon sitting in a chair across the room.  
  
"Hey, um Palmon?" I asked looking over at her slowly. She looked up at me and walked over to me.  
  
"Yes Hanami?" SHe asked me and I looked down at her.  
  
"I have something to tell you. Please don't interrupt me while I'm talking okay?" She nooded and I took a deep breath.  
  
"Palmon, I know all about the other Sincerity. I know all about Mimi, and what the other digidestined did to her." I took a deep breath and looked back at her.  
  
"What do you mean Hanami?" She asked me.  
  
"You see, I'm not who you think I am. I am the real Sincerity. The original. I *am* Mimi." I finished. She looked at me for a second and then at the glowing crest that laid on my chest and then trew herself in my arms.  
  
"Oh Mimi! You don't know how good it feels for me to know your alive! When I heard you were dead, I didn't know how to take it. I just cried. Now that your alive, well its just great seeing you again! I can't wait to tell everyone your back!" She began to run out the door but I grabbed her arm and glared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Palmon, but you can't tell anyone I'm alive. I've been dead for all this time and I'd like to stay that way." I said strenly.  
  
"But everyone is so miserable now. If I told them the truth then they'd be happy again!" She exlaimed.  
  
"Well they should of thought of that before they decieded to betray me." I said looking her in the yes. I knew she knew what I was talking about. By now at least one of them would have told their digimon and then everyone would know.  
  
"Mi-"  
  
"My name isn't Mimi anymore. Its Hanami. You can call me Hami or something like that okay? Thats what all my closest friends call me." I smiled and she smiled up at me. We hugged one last time and then left to meet everyone. We already were late but who cares? Not like I care about them or anything. Right?  
  
~Palmon~  
  
We had so much to catch up on and so much to talk about. I was telling her some funny things that happened to Gabumon and Agumon when we enetered the meeting room. We must of walked in loud because when we walked in everyone turned to look at us.  
  
"Why are you so late? We were practically about to come and get you!" Matt exploded. Mimi aka "Hanami" just looked at him and sat next to Tsunami.  
  
"You never said what time to be here. You just said show up, and thats what I did. Now if you wanted me here by a certain time you should of said so in the first place." She said calmly leaning her elbows on the table.  
  
"You should of known though! If everyone else was here on time then don't you think that everyone including you knew what time to be here?" He asked. I hadn't seen Matt this mad in a long time, but then again I hadn't seen Matt in a long time.  
  
"Matt, don't blame her. It was my fault too." I stated clamly, he didn't turn to look at me he just continued glaring at Mimi.  
  
"Palmon don't get into this!" He yelled at and then Mimi lost her cool.  
  
"Don't tell Palmon tell Palmon to shut up!" She yelled.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" He shot back.  
  
"Don't yell at Hami-chan unless you want a death wish!" Motoki yelled getting into the fight. They all glared at each other and then finally Mimi smirked.  
  
"Well if you have a problem with me then I guess I'll just leave. Lets see how far you can get without a whole team. Come on Palmon. Tsumi-chan? Moto-chan are you coming with me?" She said as she stood up and began to follow.  
  
"Palmon isn't going anywhere with you. How could Gennai pick you as being Sincerity?" Sora said talking for the first time. I saw hurt flash before her eyes, but it left quickly.  
  
"Why don't we let Palmon choose who's she going to go with." She said. I really didn't want to be brought into this, but I knew this was going to happen eventually.  
  
"Okay, but we all know who's she going to pick, so its really going to be a waste of time. Go on Palmon pick. Who are you going to stay with." She said smiling at me. I looked aroung the room, I looked at everyone. I looked at Mimi who had an apologetic look at her face and then I stood up and pushed in my chair. I just couldn't stay with someone who hated Mimi or what she was like even if they didn't know who she was.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said and walked towards Mimi, Tsunami, Motoki, Aruruamon and Galomon.  
  
"I have a responsiblity to the digidestined of Sincerity. I have to go with her, and besides she's not so bad when you get her know her." That was the last thing anyone said before our little group set off on its own. I just hope Mimi knows what she's doing.  
  
  
Oh wow. That was long! If you actually read that then you are a good soul! I should have some action in my next chapter. :) Well gotta start on chapter 4! See ya!  
  
~Mimi~ 


	4. Patching Things Up

Once Upon A Velvet Moon  
Patching Things Up  
  
~3rd~  
  
"Are they here yet?" A dark figure whispered. The wind blowing noiselessly through his combed blonde hair.  
  
"Yes and they are all accounted for. Things are going as planned sir." The figure smiled slightly and walked towards a window and stared at the barren land in front of him.  
  
"Fine then. Have someone tail the group with Sincerity in it. I want to know where she is going at all times." He whispered, not turning around to look at the digimon behind.  
  
"As you wish master." The digimon replied smiling at his master's back.  
  
"You may leave." The digimon disappeared in front of him and the figure was left alone in the room.  
  
"What is your deal? Why do you care for her so much?" Another figure asked appearing where the digimon had disappeared.  
  
"Once, a long time ago, she promised she would always be there for me. That was right before she saved my life and right after she helped the digidestined destroy Apocalamon. (A.N. I'm not sure if I spelled his name right, I know I didn't. Don't get mad onegai!) She was forced to leave me and I promised that day that I would stop at nothing to get her back. She promised she would always be mine, and I'll help her keep that promise." He whispered turning around to face the figure in front of him.  
  
"Man! You have really flipped Onimon! You've turned a promise into an OBSSECION." The figure spoke while walking up to Onimon. Onimon merely glared at the figure before throwing her into a wall.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that! You have no right to say that Yashamon!" He bellowed before regaining his composure.  
  
"Soon, Sincerity. You will finally be mine. Just like you were meant to be. Just like you were." He laughed and soon he too disappeared from the room. Only the echoing of his laughter and Yashamon remained. And then the laughter left.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Yashamon lifted herself off the ground and stared at the spot Onimon had just been at.  
  
"Oh, Onimon. When will you find out that I can love you better than she ever could? I serve you and stand by your side always. Together we make up 'The Kuro Buzoku', 'The Dark Clan'. We belonged together. And just like you I'll do anything to make you understand what I'm feeling." Yashamon's eyes began to burn bright red and she began to fade away.  
  
"I'd anything to make you understand! Even if it means getting rid of the one thing you really care about. The one thing that's stopping your true feelings from showing. I'll kill Sincerity if I have too!" She screamed as she disappeared.  
  
~Galomon~  
  
Well, after we left the other digidestined we all sorta just sat in Hanami's room for a little while. We were all quite, well that's before Hanami broke down crying. I was shocked at first, why should she be crying? She looked tough and rebellious when she was telling Matt off.  
  
"Hami-chan, what's the matter?" Motoki said. Wow, my buddy the supportive one. Just like I knew he'd be. I'm so lucky, at least I'm not stuck with Matt as my partner. Gabumon must have it bad. Poor guy.  
  
"They hate me! Even when they don't know who I am. Matt was just like this when we came the first time and everyone loved him! Dammit I even loved him! How is it when I act the same way, I get treated so..so.. I don't know how to describe it! Then Sora goes crazy and acts so evil and then ahhh!!! She acting like she did when....." She stopped at that and threw herself in Motoki's arms and cried. I hate those digidestined! Can't they see how fragile she is? If I ever see them again, well I'll just umm... let me get back to you on that one.  
  
"Hami-chan. Tell us what happened, please. You've never told us too much about your past and now its causing you so much pain. Please tell us." Tsunami whispered rubbing Hanami's back. Wow, I never realized how good she looks until now. Maybe Motoki is gonna have some compettion. Once I digivolve, Tsunami will be putty in my hands. Hehehe. Wait I'm not suppose to be thinking about stuff like that. I'm not, but..., she's so hot! Oh just forget it!  
  
"They betrayed me so much! You just don't know how much it hurt to find out, to realized your best friends, the people you thought cared about you the most besides your family, didn't know anything about you. I mean it wouldn't have been so bad if they had just not known about anything, but it's the fact that they hurt me. Sora snapped and hit me, I mean the blow really didn't hurt, I've had worse, but my best friend hit me. Then to top that off they all said I was conceited and spoiled and I didn't care about anyone but myself. Even my boyfriend believed that..." She trailed off and buried her head in Motoki's chest and cried even harder. She must be in so much pain. I swear I'll make sure none of them come near her again. I looked around the room and saw in everyone's faces that they were going to do the same thing.  
  
"Mimi, who.. Who was your boyfriend? Was it who I think it is?" Palmon asked softly coming up besides Motoki. Hanami sniffed and looked up at Palmon.  
  
"Yeah. Matt was my boyfriend." With those words said I say a blaze fire up in Motoki's eyes. Hehehe, someone's gonna get his but kicked before we leave. Yeah, a fight!  
  
"Its okay Hami-chan. You get some sleep and we'll leave in a few hours okay? Now don't worry about anything. Moto-chan will take care of everything." He said helping Hanami up.  
  
"Okay, just don't do anything stupid." She said to him.  
  
"Me do something stupid? Never!" He smiled and looked away as Hanami gave him a look. She walked over to the bed with Palmon behind her. They both climbed on to the bed and laid down, as Tsunami, Aruruamon, Motoki and myself walked out of the room.  
  
"Sleep tight Hanami." Tsunami whispered as she closed the door. Once the door was closed we all looked at Motoki who looked furious.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill them all!" He ranted through clenched teeth. Tsunami put a had on his shoulder and he calmed downed *slightly*.  
  
"I'm going with you. Just to make sure you don't do something we will all regret." Motoki looked at her as if she had grown another head. What was she talking about? Where was Motoki going? I probably already knew, yep I think I do.  
  
"W-What are you talking about?" He stuttered. I started laughing and he glared at me. I think I do things at inappropriate moments, but hey that's why he likes me!  
  
"We all know your going in there to yell at them all so why not do it together. Besides if I don't get away from Hami-chan she's going to make me depressed too." She spoke as we started to walk down the hall. After that none of us said anything, until we got to the room we knew the digidestined would be in.  
  
"Ready?" I asked as everyone one nodded.  
  
"Well then lets get angry! Starlight Attack." I whispered my attack so I would only have a little force behind it. I only wanted to open the door without touching it. Not destroy the it!  
  
~Joe~  
  
"Well that little outburst was certainly helpful!" I yelled as Hanami, Tsunami, Motoki and their digimon walked out the room. Matt just shrugged off what I said and that got me angrier.  
  
"You can't keep doing this Matt! Your blocking out anything someone has to say to help you out." I stated as I looked at him.  
  
"Just mind your own business Joe. No one told you to invade my privacy." He said silently not looking at me.  
  
"See that's what I'm talking about!" I exploded. How could he be that way? I was only trying to help him and he goes stupid on me.  
  
"Joe calm down." Sora told me, I just glared at her.  
  
"Sora don't even talk to me." I told her and looked away from her shocked face.  
  
"Joe what's the matter with you?" Gomamon asked me. I just looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Its just that Gennai told us to come here and get them, but how are suppose to do that when we have people on the team that hate each other and want to rip each others eyes out first chance they get?" I asked as everyone got quiet.  
  
"Joe's right. We can't act like this and now we've driven them away. We have to find them, they don't know where their going or what their getting themselves into." Ken said.  
  
"She shouldn't act like that though! If everyone else was here then she should have been here too!" Matt exclaimed while Gabumon merely nodded his head.  
  
"You have a point Matt, but still it doesn't give you a reason to yell at her like that!" Cody yelled, the boy did have a point but knowing Matt, he wasn't going to change his mind so quick.  
  
"But that didn't give her the right to blow up like that! She could have just explained why she wasn't there and then there wouldn't be any of this before." Sora argued. This is totally not like her.  
  
"Sora what is up with you! Your acting so not like yourself!" Tai yelled along with Biyomon.  
  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me! Hanami is what's wrong with me. She comes out of nowhere to replace Mimi! And you know why I have such a huge problem with her and this whole situation?! Its because I know I'm the one that cause Mimi to die and for Hanami to be here and I don't like to realize that my best friend is dead. Even after all these years I still can't come to terms with it." Sora said crying. I had no idea she still felt that way, and if Sora was acting that way then I know that Matt was still feeling the same way. None of us had been alright ever since Mimi left. It was like we all dropped into a huge depression and we've never been able to get out.  
  
"Sora-" Yolei started but was interrupted when the door flew open and 4 figures stood in the doorway.  
  
"You have no right to call yourselves digidestined." One of the small figures said which I figured out later that it was Galomon.  
  
"What are you talking about, and what are you doing barging in like this? You could have just opened the door." Davis said standing up.  
  
"How could you treat her like that? Gennai told us the whole story, and we knew the rest." Tsunami said as she walked into the room.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"We're talking about the former Sincerity. You killed her." Aruruamon said.  
  
"We didn't kill her!" Kari yelled and Gatomon hopped onto the table.  
  
"Oh yes you did. You killed her spirit the day you betrayed her and without a spirit you're virtually dead. You did kill her." Motoki said as e glared at all of us especially Matt and Sora.  
  
"We knew her after you betrayed her, she was tired and hurt. We tried to help her but she refused our help and in turn, she ended up dying." Tsunami whispered as a tear silently fell down her face.  
  
"We didn't do anything to hurt her. We didn't mean to!" Yolei cried as Izzy put a arm around her shoulder.  
  
"You hurt her and then when one would think that you would change after you heard the gruesome news you turn around and hurt the second Sincerity too." Galomon spoke and then I bowed my head down and laid it down on the table. They were making so much sense. Were we destined to hurt the digidestined of Sincerity every time we got a new one. Were we really as cruel and evil as they made us seem?  
  
"We hurt her?" Wormmon asked as he joined the conversation.  
  
"Yes you hurt her and Palmon very deeply. I don't know if they'd ever be able to forgive you. I know I wouldn't." Aruruamon said while clenching her fists together in anger.  
  
"I suggest you go in there and apologize to her if you know what's good for you." A new voice said from behind their group. They moved out of the way to reveal Palmon.  
  
"Palmon what are you doing here?" Patamon asked as he flew towards her.  
  
"She sent me to look for them and I heard what you were saying. If you all knew what I knew then you wouldn't be acting this way. But then again, maybe its better that she sees how you really are. If she hadn't seen who you really were then she might of actually started to like you all..." I didn't hear the last part of what she was saying because she said it in a whisper. I don't think she wanted any of us to here what she was saying.  
  
"Gomamon, come on we're going to try and make at least some of this right." I said as we stood up and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Palmon, what room is Hanami in?" I asked and she smiled up at me.  
  
"Come on I'll show you which room she's in. I should of gone back to check up on her a little while ago anyway." She said as we started to walk out of the room. I heard footsteps behind us and turned my head to see that TK, Kari, Yolei, Ken, and just about everyone else. Everyone except Sora and Matt. I stopped and walked towards them.  
  
"If you don't go now you may never forgive yourselves for what happened to Mimi. I know it still hurts but at least Destiny is giving us another chance to help someone else." I said as I left them with my words.  
  
~Mimi/Hanami~  
  
Palmon had been gone along time and I was beginning to get worried. I was just about to get up and see what taking so long when she walked into the room with the rest of the digidestined. My first reaction was to scream bloody murder then I wanted to cry then I wanted to runaway but something kept me where I was. Tsunami walked over to me and leaned to close to me.  
  
"It wasn't my idea, it was Palmon's. Blame her." I glared at Tsumi and then at Palmon. I glared at them both and then I looked at the group of people in front of me.  
  
"Look we wanted to say we're sorry for the way we all acted and especially how our friends acted towards you. They really aren't that bad once you get to know them, its just well you see..." T.K. started and then trailed off as Sora and Matt walked into the room. Davis saw this and sighed and continued were he left off.  
  
"You see they are acting like total jerks because they miss our friend Mimi, and you see they probably don't want someone replacing them because they feel like no one could ever replace her and well she meant a lot to them and us. She was a digidestined a part of our team and... Well you understand it don't you? If not I'll try it a different way. See you wouldn't like it if your best friends filled your spot in when you were playing soccer even though you told them you weren't playing." He babbled. When he finally finished I had a major headache and his ignorance was painful. I thought at least he would have gotten smarter by now, but I guess not.  
  
"Uh...ok..." Was all I said as I stared at them all in shock as they seemed to understand what the heck he was talking about.  
  
"Look we're sorry about what we said to you its just that your replacing our friend and we don't know how to deal with it." Sora said finally after a long silence engulfed us. I smirked and flipped my hair behind my back and sat down on my bed.  
  
"Well you should have thought about the consequences before you ran her away." Okay I know I was acting like a spoiled brat and I should have forgiven them but the temptation was just too great. Hey, she got what she deserved. I watched as her face along with many of the others changed all the colors of the rainbow. Red-with anger. Blue-with sadness. Green-(in Tai's case) with envy and Yellow-with cowardice. I don't know what half of the other colors came from but then again I didn't understand them in the first place. Finally their faces went back to their original colors.  
  
"You know what?" Tai said as he and the others regained their composure.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently as if I hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"You are so totally..." He stopped as he tried to search for the right word.  
  
"Totally what?" Motoki asked from besides me. I almost jumped. I totally forgot they were there.  
  
"Totally a digidestined!" He smiled and I saw Galomon and Tsumi breathe a sigh of relief. I would of done the same thing if he and Agumon hadn't yelled 'Group Hug!' and everyone tackled me including Matt and Sora. I could hardly breathe and being under a bunch of smelly people didn't help any.  
  
"Can't....breathe...help!" I managed to get out and I waved what I could feel of my limbs as much as I could, which wasn't much. I could move my hand and my feet and even then I could hardly move them.  
  
"Enough!" Aruruamon yelled as everyone got off of me and I began to breathe again. I threw her a grateful smile and then started to get off my bed.  
  
"How about we all get a good night's sleep and then tomorrow we um.. well we just do something!" She said cheerfully and the "original" digidestined looked at her strangely. I think they were beginning to suspect that she was me or who I used to be.  
  
"Um, yeah that's a great ides! How about we all do whatever tomorrow! I'm sure Gennai told you guys to come get us. So why not head back to him?" I said a little ditzy to think that being twins makes us act a little like each other. They all nodded their heads and walked out of my room. The only ones that remained were Tsumi, Moto-chan, their digimon and Palmon. Then soon only Palmon remained with me and then we went to bed, but before I drifted fully into my slumber I thought I saw a dark figure walked steadily towards and smiled. But when I opened my eyes wide enough, nothing was there.  
  
~Aruruamon~  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Gosh! How can someone sleep so long? Tsunami and Motoki are still sleeping. I didn't think it was possible to sleep so long. I wonder if they're dead... Oh my gosh! I think their dead! If they're dead then I won't have anyone to protect or a best friend anymore! I started crying and then Galomon came over to me.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked me and I looked at him. I pointed to the dead-looking couple that laid on the bed and then I started to cry even harder.  
  
"I..I.. I think they are dead!!!!!!!" I screamed and buried my head in his chest. I felt him start to shake and I felt something wet hit my flower. I looked up and Galomon was crying too.  
  
"Their dead!! I just met him yesterday! I'm such a bad protector! I deserve to die!" He cried and we held onto each other and cried in the room. Just when I was about to cover them with a sheet, Hanami walked in with Palmon. Hanami saw what we were doing and walked over to us.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked. A fresh set of tears ran down my cheeks and Palmon took me into her arms.  
  
"Shh. Don't cry Aruruamon." She said and I wiped away the falling tears but I still couldn't find my voice.  
  
"Their dead." Galomon said in a monotonous voice. He was sitting in a corner somewhere.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" Hanami and Palmon exploded.  
  
"I know said isn't it?" I said finally finding my voice. Hanami erupted with giggles and then before I knew it she was rolling on the ground with laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?!" I asked hurt that she would laugh at the fact that her sister and brother-in-law were dead.  
  
"Hahaha! It's just that, hahaha, they aren't dead!" She erupted into a fit of laughter and tears were coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Their not?" I said hoping she was telling the truth.  
  
"Of course not! They are just very, very, VERY, deep sleepers. I thought the same thing once. But I learned very quickly that they are just...well.. just deep sleepers. There are only two ways to wake them up. 1- Let them wake up on their own, but when they do they always get up at a certain time. No matter what they get up at 9:30, and its only 9:28." I said as I looked at my watch. I looked back at the couple as they began to move.  
  
"2- Just scream 'Fire!' and they'll hop up like jack rabbits. No offense Galomon."  
  
"None taken." He answered looking as Motoki sat up.  
  
"MOTOKI!!! Your not dead!" He screamed and leapt into his lap. Tsunami did the same thing and I ran over to her. They looked a little shocked, and Hanami and Palmon were on the floor rolling with laughter but none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was the fact that my friend was alive and safe.  
  
"Did we um..." Motoki started.  
  
"...miss something?" Tsunami finished as she looked curiously at Hanami and us.  
  
"Oh nothing." Hanami smiled and I smiled back at her and then at Tsunami.  
  
"Nothing, now that you're not dead!" She yelled and ran as Galomon and I chased her out of the room.  
  
Okay.... So I may have lied a little bit. I didn't get around to writing the action but I promise its coming soon! Want a little teaser? Okay I'll have it out by tomorrow. I'm sooo sorry it took me so long it get this chapter out, its just that I was um.... busy. Yeah that's is. ^.^;; Well until the teaser (which will be short) Ciao!  
  
~Katsuhiko 


	5. Once Upon A Velvet Moon Teaser

Okay, I hope to answer some of your questions in this little short story thingy. So as always R&R!  
  
  
Once Upon A Velvet Moon (Teaser)  
  
~Yolei~  
  
"Mimi?" Sora whispered looking at the blue haired woman in front of her. Hanami looked nervous and then she started to take a step backwards.  
  
"Mimi? Isn't that the other digidestined that isn't alive anymore?" She asked as she bumped into the wall.  
  
"It is you isn't it?" Ken asked as he stared at her from his seat beside the window. Hanami sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I guess you aren't as dense as I though you were. You finally figured it out. Too bad I can't stay with you now. You know it was kinda amusing watching the real you. You know the, the you that none of you thought I could deal with, but oh well." She said with tears in her eyes. Just when I was to say something, there was this horrible screeching none and then the window shattered in to just about 50 billion pieces!  
  
"What on earth could that be?" Hawkmon asked as he stood up. I looked out the window and saw two figures. One tall and the other short. The began to float and move towards the broken window. I backed away as they got closer. There was banging at the door, I guess the others heard the noise and came to see what happened. Only they can't get in.  
  
By now the figures were in the room and I could see them clearly. The taller one was totally hot! Well um I mean for being a digimon that is, but it didn't look like a digimon, he was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and a green no sleeve shirt. I didn't even know they made those in the digital world. He had dark black hair and sea green eyes, wow, what a guy.  
  
"Oni-chan." I heard Mimi whisper and I looked over at her. Her and Palmon had looks of awe on their faces. I wouldn't blame them.  
  
"Sincerity, you've returned. I've waited so long for you, and I would wait longer if I had too. Come with me." He said as he held his hand out for her to grab. She was about to grab his hand when she hesitated, and pulled back.  
  
"I can't go with you, I can't leave them again. I'm sorry Oni-chan, I'm sorry." She whispered and started to cry. I don't understand. How does she know him?"  
  
"Dear Sincerity. They don't care about you. Can't you see that? They are only using you, I told you this once before and now, now you had to learn the hard way. But still you stay with them. Such dedication is not admirable, it's foolish. Now come with me." He spoke and reached down to grab her.  
  
"You are not taking Mimi anywhere!" I yelled and stood in between them. He made the ugliest face I had ever see and then smirked.  
  
"And who do you think you are? How do you ever hope to stop something powerful? pitiful, you rush into the unknown. Even I'm not that dumb!" the smaller figure exclaimed as it stood beside "Oni-chan". I finally got a good look at him. Now he was different. I was now sure that they were both digimon. The shorter one looked like a purple Ogremon and a Kiwimon got mixed together somehow. Not very appealing when your trying to find a date.  
  
"Yolei let me handle this." Hawkmon said as he was about to digivolve.  
  
"No!!" Biyomon yelled from her spot by Sora.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing Biyomon." I asked as she stood in front of Hawkmon.  
  
"Don't you see? If Hawkmon digivolves into Aquilomon, he'll be too big, he has to armor digivolve into another form!" Biyomon said. She was right, if he digivolved then he'd squish us all.  
  
"No don't digivolve I'll handle this." Mimi said and she looked at her Oni-chan.  
  
"Please don't do this. You aren't evil please. I healed you once, what happened to you?" She spoke and the not-so-handsome digimon backed away.  
  
"I need help to get you and this was the only way! You're coming with me! You made a promise to always be by my side!" He yelled as he reached for Mimi.  
  
"I made a promise to always be there for you! I never said that I would stay with you! I would never be able to stay in the DigiWorld full time and you know it! What is wrong with you?" She screamed as she dodged his hand.  
  
"Hami-chan!" I heard Motoki yell through the door, were they still trying to get? Why didn't they just blast the door open? No sooner said then done. A moment later the door was blasted open and dust filled the air.  
  
"Sincerity! You belong to me and only me! You'll see that soon enough! I'll be back and when I do, I'm not going to leave until you come with me!" His voice echoed. When the dust finally settled the two digimon were nowhere in sight.  
  
~Sora~  
  
That whole experience was a little freaky. Okay first I find out that my best friend is in fact not dead and that she is involved with some freaky human-looking digimon. When the dust settle Tai ran to me and hugged me until I reassured him at least 12 times that I was fine. I saw Mimi get up and then she made her way to the window.  
  
"Mimi..." I said as I walked toward her. I heard a few confused voices and then I turned to see that almost everyone was confused or well confused.  
  
"I never thought, he'd take it the wrong way. He was so nice at first, but now he's totally different. I wish I knew what happened to him." She whispered to no one in particular. I but a comforting hand on her shoulder and she jumped. I guess she didn't know I was there.  
  
"Mimi, its okay. Whatever this is we'll deal wit this together. But we can only help if you forgive us. Please Mimi, forgive us especially me." I said as I hugged her and tears began to fall down my cheeks. She was okay! She wasn't dead. But the only thing that's bothering me at the moment is who was that girl they found dead in the creek.  
  
"Mimi, I think you should tell them about Onimon." Palmon said as I pulled away and found myself in Tai's arms.  
  
"Tell us what? I'm still trying to get over the initial shock that Mimi's not dead." Davis said as Veemon and Armadillomon nodded their heads.  
  
"The digimon that came in here. He was after me, and I've known him for so long. I didn't think he'd turn evil again. He was so nice once." She whispered looking at Palmon.  
  
"Well it would help if you told us what happened so we can try to understand and probably protect you." Tai said as he pulled himself into a chair and then me into his lap.  
  
"Well you see it all started after Joe said he wanted to go on his own. You know when we all came back to the DigiWorld the second time. Well after he left my little group walked around the Digital World searching for more people to add to our group. Well one day, we were walking and we came across an injured digimon. That digimon was Yashamon.  
  
"We nursed her back to health and when she regain her strength she told us of a digimon she was partnered with. That digimon was Onimon. They traveled the Digital World looking for adventure and stuff like that but she was caught up in an explosion and was hurt. We helped her find Onimon and at once I could tell that he would never hurt us. So I tried to persuade them to help us fight the Dark Masters but they didn't want too.   
  
"So I made a promise to Onimon when we were walking into the woods one day. I promised him that if he ever needed someone to talk to or something like that, but then I guess he took it the wrong way. I guess he thought that I would stay in the DigiWorld after all of the fighting was over. I didn't mean for this to happen! This is all my fault!" she screamed and ran out of the room, I was about to run after her when Matt did. If only she would of told us this story sooner. Maybe some of this could have been prevented.  



	6. And Sincerity is Revealed, Any Questions...

Okay, just to clarify, last chapter wasn't a chapter it was a teaser. I know teasers aren't that long its just that well, I had to get an idea out of my head. So well, there's my excuse. Hope you bought. ^.^;; Now I'm rambling gotta stop so, well um R&R!  
  
  
Once Upon A Velvet Moon  
And Sincerity is Revealed, Any Questions?  
  
~Mimi/Hanami~  
  
Eventually, we lost Galomon and Aruruamon. Which wasn't an easy feat. They were right behind us the whole time. I guess after a while they decieded they had better things than to chase me and Palmon around. When we finally figured out they weren't behind us anymore we slowed our pace to a walk and began to talk.  
  
"So, Mi- ah I mean Hami-chan. Can I call you Hami-chan?" Palmon asked as we walked toward the gardens. I smiled down at her as we walked through the blooming flowers. The flowers were so beautiful, they smelled wonderful, and so many colors!  
  
"Sure, Palmon. You can call me that." I looked around and started to sit in the flowers. Palmon joined me and we chatted about virtually nothing. Just like old times, except for the fact that Sora and Biyomon weren't with us, but like who really cared? I didn't.....did I?  
  
"Mimi what are you waking?" Palmon asked me as she shook me from my thought. I looked down to see that I had been slowly weaving a bunch of flowers toghther into a chain. I don't know why. I stoppped making chains of flowers when I left home. Maybe, its sa sign or something, I don't know if I want to get back with them. I mean so much has changed. I've changed, Sora's changed, they've all changed. It just wouldn't work.  
  
"Nothing Palmon, just a chain of flowers. You want it?" I asked as I held it out to her. SHe smiled and took them from me and but them around her neck. She smiled and I started to pick more flowers when I heard voices.  
  
"I do think we can trust her and her friends. Its not like we have a choice either." A voice said as they rounded I got to see who it was. Ken, Yolei and Sora turned the corner and into the garden.  
  
"Hey Palmon how about we head out of here and grab some breakfast. I bet the others are loooking for us. Besides we haven't eaten anything all day and I bet you that if we don't get something to eat quick, we're not going to get anything to eat or a break the way Tai is." I said as I stood up and brushed the rest of the flowers and grass off my pants and grabbed Palmon's hand. I didn't care if they saw me, I just wanted food and to get away from them. I guess Palmon didn't see them because she started to talk to me. Only, she said something that turned my life around.  
  
"Hey Mimi. Do you think that one day you'll make me some of the food you were used to eating. I mean before you left and all." I stared at her in shock for a second, and then turned my head to see if they had heard what she said. They looked at me in shock and I turned my head back and clenched my eyes closed. I looked down at Palmon and she looked sadly up at me.  
  
"I didn't know, honest. I didn't know." She said as tears weld up in her eyes.  
  
"Palmon, what did you just call her?" Ken asked as he walked up beind us. I just mouthed the words run, and we took off. I could hear their footsteps behind us and some yells from Sora and Wormmon. I just kep running. I was running faster than I had ever run before. I was running as if my life depended on it, but in a sense it did. If they caught up with me, my life and the way I knew it would all dissappear, and Mimi would once again surface. I couldn't let them take away who I was! I wasn't going to let them!  
  
I felt a hadn grab my wrist and stop me from running anymore. It twirled me around and I was staring face to face with Ken. He stared me in the eyes while the others caught up with us. At first I tried to struggle but he wouldn't let go of me so I stopped and they dragged me into the closest empty room. God, I wanted to start crying right then and there, but I can't. I can't let them see weakness. They thrive off my fear.  
  
They closed the door and Ken let go of my hand. Palmon quickly took hold of it as soon as he dropped it. I smiled down reasuring her, and myself at the same time.  
  
"She called you Mimi didn't she?" Yolei asked as I started to panic. I had to think of something and quick.  
  
"Yeah and so what if she did? It just so happens to be my name. 'Mimi' is a common name isn't it?" Smooth Hanami, I smiled inwardly at myself and looked smuggly at her. Sora came towards me and grabbed my arm, I struggled but all my effort was in vain. She rolled up my sleeve and looked at the tatoo on my arm. The tatoo I had gotten when I moved to America. I got the crest of Sincerity and a sword tatooed on my arm. To symbolize that...well I don't know what it was suppose to symbolize. It was just cool at the time!  
  
"Mimi?" Sora whispered looking me into my eyes, and I suddenely felt fear and regret flood through my entire body.  
  
~Yolei~  
  
"Mimi?" Sora whispered looking at the blue haired woman in front of her. Hanami looked nervous and then she started to take a step backwards.  
  
"Mimi? Isn't that the other digidestined that isn't alive anymore?" She asked as she bumped into the wall.  
  
"It is you isn't it?" Ken asked as he stared at her from his seat beside the window. Hanami sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I guess you aren't as dense as I though you were. You finally figured it out. Too bad I can't stay with you now. You know it was kinda amusing watching the real you. You know the, the you that none of you thought I could deal with, but oh well." She said with tears in her eyes. Just when I was to say something, there was this horrible screeching none and then the window shattered in to just about 50 billion pieces!  
  
"What on earth could that be?" Hawkmon asked as he stood up. I looked out the window and saw two figures. One tall and the other short. The began to float and move towards the broken window. I backed away as they got closer. There was banging at the door, I guess the others heard the noise and came to see what happened. Only they can't get in.  
  
By now the figures were in the room and I could see them clearly. The taller one was totally hot! Well um I mean for being a digimon that is, but it didn't look like a digimon, he was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and a green no sleeve shirt. I didn't even know they made those in the digital world. He had dark black hair and sea green eyes, wow, what a guy.  
  
"Oni-chan." I heard Mimi whisper and I looked over at her. Her and Palmon had looks of awe on their faces. I wouldn't blame them.  
  
"Sincerity, you've returned. I've waited so long for you, and I would wait longer if I had too. Come with me." He said as he held his hand out for her to grab. She was about to grab his hand when she hesitated, and pulled back.  
  
"I can't go with you, I can't leave them again. I'm sorry Oni-chan, I'm sorry." She whispered and started to cry. I don't understand. How does she know him?"  
  
"Dear Sincerity. They don't care about you. Can't you see that? They are only using you, I told you this once before and now, now you had to learn the hard way. But still you stay with them. Such dedication is not admirable, it's foolish. Now come with me." He spoke and reached down to grab her.  
  
"You are not taking Mimi anywhere!" I yelled and stood in between them. He made the ugliest face I had ever see and then smirked.  
  
"And who do you think you are? How do you ever hope to stop something powerful? Pitiful, you rush into the unknown. Even I'm not that dumb!" the smaller figure exclaimed as it stood beside "Oni-chan". I finally got a good look at him. Now he was different. I was now sure that they were both digimon. The shorter one looked like a purple Ogremon and a Kiwimon got mixed together somehow. Not very appealing when your trying to find a date.  
  
"Yolei let me handle this." Hawkmon said as he was about to digivolve.  
  
"No!!" Biyomon yelled from her spot by Sora.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing Biyomon." I asked as she stood in front of Hawkmon.  
  
"Don't you see? If Hawkmon digivolves into Aquilomon, he'll be too big, he has to armor digivolve into another form!" Biyomon said. She was right, if he digivolved then he'd squish us all.  
  
"No don't digivolve I'll handle this." Mimi said and she looked at her "Oni-chan".  
  
"Please don't do this. You aren't evil please. I healed you once, what happened to you?" She spoke and the not-so-handsome-anymore digimon backed away.  
  
"I need help to get you and this was the only way! You're coming with me! You made a promise to always be by my side!" He yelled as he reached for Mimi.  
  
"I made a promise to always be there for you! I never said that I would stay with you! I would never be able to stay in the DigiWorld full time and you know it! What is wrong with you?" She screamed as she dodged his hand.  
  
"Hami-chan!" I heard Motoki yell through the door, were they still trying to get? Why didn't they just blast the door open? No sooner said then done. A moment later the door was blasted open and dust filled the air.  
  
"Sincerity! You belong to me and only me! You'll see that soon enough! I'll be back and when I do, I'm not going to leave until you come with me!" His voice echoed. When the dust finally settled the two digimon were nowhere in sight.  
  
~Sora~  
  
That whole experience was a little freaky. Okay first I find out that my best friend is in fact not dead and that she is involved with some freaky human-looking digimon. When the dust settle Tai ran to me and hugged me until I reassured him at least 12 times that I was fine. I saw Mimi get up and then she made her way to the window.  
  
"Mimi..." I said as I walked toward her. I heard a few confused voices and then I turned to see that almost everyone was confused or well confused.  
  
"Mimi? But I thought she was dead?" I heard Davis say. I heard a loud 'Ow!' and turned my head slitley to see Davis rubbing his head from where I guess TK hit him.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you thought Davis! The only thing that matters is that she's alive!" I smirked at them and then turned my attention back to Mimi.  
  
"I never thought, he'd take it the wrong way. He was so nice at first, but now he's totally different. I wish I knew what happened to him." She whispered to no one in particular. I but a comforting hand on her shoulder and she jumped. I guess she didn't realize I was still there.  
  
"Mimi, its okay. Whatever this is we'll deal with this together. But we can only help if you forgive us. Please Mimi, forgive us especially me." I said as I hugged her and tears began to fall down my cheeks. She was okay! She wasn't dead. But the only thing that's bothering me at the moment is who was that girl they found dead in the creek.  
  
"Mimi, I think you should tell them about Onimon." Palmon said as I pulled away and found myself in Tai's arms.  
  
"Tell us what? I'm still trying to get over the initial shock that Mimi's not dead." Davis said as Veemon and Armadillomon nodded their heads.  
  
"The digimon that came in here. He was after me, and I've known him for so long. I didn't think he'd turn evil again. He was so nice once." She whispered looking at Palmon.  
  
"Well it would help if you told us what happened so we can try to understand and probably protect you." Tai said as he pulled himself into a chair and then me into his lap. I think he's finally starting to get the hang of the romance, that or just to tease Matt at the fact that he had a girlfriend and Matt didn't.  
  
"Well you see it all started after Joe said he wanted to go on his own. You know when we all came back to the DigiWorld the second time. Well after he left my little group walked around the Digital World searching for more people to add to our group. Well one day, we were walking and we came across an injured digimon. That digimon was Yashamon.  
  
"We nursed her back to health and when she regain her strength she told us of a digimon she was partnered with. That digimon was Onimon. They traveled the Digital World looking for adventure and stuff like that but she was caught up in an explosion and was hurt. We helped her find Onimon and at once I could tell that he would never hurt us. So I tried to persuade them to help us fight the Dark Masters but they didn't want too.   
  
"So I made a promise to Onimon when we were walking into the woods one day. I promised him that if he ever needed someone to talk to or something like that I'd be the one to come too, but then I guess he took it the wrong way. I guess he thought that I would stay in the DigiWorld after all of the fighting was over. I didn't mean for this to happen! This is all my fault!" she screamed and ran out of the room, I was about to run after her when Matt did. If only she would of told us this story sooner. Maybe some of this could have been prevented.  
  
  
~Matt~  
  
I ran after her. I just kept on running. I wasn't going to let her get away from me again. I let her down and damaged her so much. I knew it at the time but I was just so blind, I didn't know it would effect her so deeply though! I had noticed some changes in her but I just thought that it was aphase or something. I never thought much about it, but now I wish I did.  
  
"Mimi!" I yelled after her but she just wouldn't stop. If she was so determined to not stop then I was just as determined to stay with her until she did stop.After another 5 minutes of running, I began to get tired from all the running we were doing, but I noticed where she was running. She was running to the gardens. She burst into the room full speed and collapsed when she touched the soft earth beneath her. I slowed my pace and looked at her shaking form. She was crying and I didn't know why, but I was going to figure out why.  
  
"Mimi...."I whispered as I slowly walked toward her. Her body stiffened as she heard my voice, but then she relaxed. I stood behind her and and looked down at her.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, trying to make her stop crying. She didn't answer me, she didn't even look up at me, she just stared at the green ground beneath her. She just sat there, lost in her own world. It was a while before I sat next to her, and a even longer time before either of us spoke to one another.  
  
"I wish it would all go away." She whispered suddenley, breaking the silence between us.  
  
"Huh?" I asked turning my head toward her.  
  
"I wish it would all go away. All this pain, this sorrow. It just hurts so much at times. Its like a thousand needles are piercing me over and over again, and they never stop." She said a little louder this time. I saw unshed tears begining to form in her eyes, and it was like she was trying so hard to stop them from falling. Something she'd never done before.  
  
"I've felt the same way before. I felt that way when my parents got divorced and then again when they told me you died. I didn't want to believe it but you never came back and slowly I let what they were telling me sink. I guess over the years its changed us all, but I've noticed, it's changed you the most." I said looking at her. She lifted her head a little and looked me in the eyes. Tears had started to fall from her eyes and I wanted so badly to wipe them away, but I was afraid I was moving way too quickly.  
  
"You don't know how it felt." She said suddenley looking away from me. I was shocked for a second, but it quickly passed.  
  
"You don't know how it felt to find out that your so called 'best friends' thought you were shallow and a spoiled brat. You don't know how it feels to think that the guy you love doesn't know you at all. You don't know how it feels to find out that even after all these years, they still hold hate in their hearts!" She cried as tears started to flow down her cheeks at an accelerated speed.  
  
"I may not know what all those things feel like but i know what somethings feel like. I know what it feels like to think that your girlfriend is dead and your the one that drove her to it! You know all that pain and guilt is not very comfortable!" I yelled back at her. I saw a flash of fear in her eyes and calmed down. This wasn't the way things were suppose to be going. I looked back in her eyes and saw something I didn't think I'd find their. I slowly saw hate and anger burn in her eyes.  
  
"Good! I'm glad to know you suffered! I'm glad to know you at least felt something at the announcement of my death! I hope everyone did! I hope that hate and guilt torture and I hope it cinsumes you! I hope it kills you." She hissed and I was taken back. She didn't mean all those things, did she? I mean this is Mimi we're talking about. I shook my head and sighed.  
  
"Where's the fun loving spirited girl we all used to know and love?" I asked her and she looked down.  
  
"She died." I looked over at her as her body once again shook from her crying.  
  
"I can't fix the past Mimi, but I can help build a future. Will you let me, will you let us help you?" I asked as I lifted her chin up to look me in the eyes. She gasped when she looked me in the eyes, I didn't care if she saw it. I wanted to let her know.  
  
"I still love you, and nothing is going to change that." I looked in her eyes one last time before getting up and walking away from her. I barely registered the sound of running behind me, that is until I felt something grab my hand. I looked over at Mimi who was grasping my hand.  
  
"Mimi? Wha...." I stopped mid sentence when she put her finger on my lips to stop my talking.  
  
"It may hurt at times but, I still love you too. No matter how much I try to force it away, its always there. I love you Yamato. I don't know why, I just do. So consider yourself lucky." She said smirking. I must of looked like the biggest idiot standing there with the biggest grin on my face. But who would cared? Not me, I had the most beautiful creature in the 2 worlds saying she loved me and well, I felt good! I picked her up and twirled her around listeing to the beautiful sound that eminated from her sweet lips. I put her down and quickly closed the distance within our lips. Man, it was heaven, but then something shook us from our place above the clouds.  
  
"Get your hands off of Hanami!" I looked over and say Motoki running towards us and I looked quickly over at Mimi who had a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"I forgot to tell you, Moto-chan is well over protective." She smiled and waved as I took off running.  
  
Gomen ne! I'm soo sorry it took so long to get out, its just that well, things kept happening and well I got lazy and then well you know that deal! Well anyway....in the next chapter they finally get to Gennai's! Took long enough, ne? Well anyway, gotta start on the other chapter. Hope to see you there.  
  
~Katsuhiko 


	7. And The Moon Shines Bright

Okay, too long inbetween chapters I know, but you also have to realize that finals are coming up and I have been studying my butt off because I do not know anything and I have afterschool stuff and well thats it! Gomen ne minna-san! I'm trying my hardest! Well onto the chapter and off of my problems. As always R&R!!  
  
  
Once Upon A Velvet Moon  
And The Moon Shines Bright  
  
  
~Mimi/Hanami~  
  
This is all happening all too quick, I never planned for things to go this way. Never in a million years would I have thought things would of turned out the way they did. I mean, I come back to the one of the places I never wanted to go back to and then I meet up the people that I had spent the last 5 years trying to forget and avoid. Then I get back together with my ex-boyfriend and then they all think things were perfect. Man, were they ever wrong. Man, even I was wrong. For a split second, I actually believed everything would turn out alright. But then things didn't go as planned..........  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Alright we're heading to Gennai's!" TK said looking quite happy. I don't know why he was happy, he just was. Maybe it was because of the digidestined being all toghether again, maybe.......  
  
"Should we use Imperialdramon? We could get there a lot quicker." Cody said looking at Ken and Davis.  
  
"Nah! Its a nice day! Why spoil it?" Veemon and Davis said. I smiled and walked towards a tree and sat down. Watching everyone argue about which method of travel we should use to make our way to Gennai's House. It brought back memories and I looked up the sky. It was so peaceful.  
  
"Mimi?" I looked away from the sky to see everyone looking at me.  
  
"What is there something on me? Is there something on my face?" I said rubbing my face and reaching into my pocket to pull out a mirror.  
  
"No! We just uh, wanted to know what way you wanted to travel." I stopped looking for my mirror and stared at them. It was at that moment that I realized that my sister wasn't anywhere to be found. I stood up and looked around.  
  
"Where's Tsumi?" I asked looking at everyone. They looked around and Motoki made a face.  
  
"She was just here, where could she be?" He asked talking to himself. Just then I heard a noise in the bushes and I turned around to see what it was. Everbody was looking around and they didn't see me leave. I walked to towards the bushes and peaked through the leaves.  
  
Sitting there was Tsumi and a Numemon. I was about to rush in there and kick it away when I say it was crying. I mean sincere tears not those fake ones they use to try and trick you.  
  
"Shhh. Its ok now. Trust me. Nobody will hurt you. No one." She smiled and I suddenely felt guily. 'I have the crest of sincerity and I wasn't even using it. She deserves it more than I do.'  
  
"No you deserve it. You and you alone. No one could ever be able to compare to you." I turned my head and saw Oni-chan sitting on a rock behind me.  
  
"Oni-chan...." I whispered and stared at him.  
  
"You do get more enchanting by the moment don't you Sincerity?" He said looking at me. I have to admit I was sorta scared, but at the same time it was welcoming. This was he same digimon I used to confide in when we came back to the Digital World and I was by myself, well I was sorta by myself.  
  
"Oni-chan? Why are you here?" I looked over and saw Palmon by a large tree.  
  
"I have only come to talk to Sincerity. Nothing else. No reason to be alarmed. I came merely to talk." He said smoothly as he stood up and walked toward me. He came to a stop when he got right in front of me and sat down. I didn't know what to do, I only had one thought. That one thought was to talk with him.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I acted before. I'm so very sorry. It's just that I've missed you a lot and when I found out you were back I let my feelings take over. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Emotionally or physically." He said. I reached up and stroked his cheek.  
  
"I forgive you. I don't know why. I know I shouldn't. I know its wrong, but I also know that I have too. I can forgive you just like I've forgiven them." I whispered and stared into his eyes. His face started to get closer to mine and I backed off.  
  
"I can't do this, you know it. I belong to someone else. Please understand." I said with tears in my eyes.  
  
"I understand, but please allow me at least a kiss on the cheek. Grant me my one request." He whispered and I nodded my head. I heard Palmon gasp as he got closer, when he was about to touch my cheek, Tsumi took this as her cue to walk through the bushes.  
  
"Hanami!" She screamed and we both backed away. I looked at her and then at him. He smiled sadly and began to disappear.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said as he vanished. Palmon ran up to me and hugged me and I hugged her back.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" She asked as she stomped over to us.  
  
"What I was doing is none of your business!" I screamed and looked at her, she looked taken back for a moment but quickly recovered.  
  
"Don't you realize you have a boyfriend or did you forget!" She yelled at me. I just looked at her and started to walk away.  
  
"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." I heard her come up behind me and I ignored her. How was she going to get mad at me, for something so little as a kiss on the cheek?  
  
"Why are you so upset?" I asked as I turned around to look at her.  
  
"Why?! You ask me why when that guy tried to kill you!"  
  
"He didn't try to kill me!" I yelled at her, she didn't know anything.  
  
"Look Hanami. You and Motoki are all I have. I don't to lose you. I'd be heartbroken, if something were to happen to either one of you." She said as we both calmed down.  
  
"Hmphf." I said as I walked away.  
  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" She yelled after me. I just smiled and turned around.  
  
"Why do you have to be so nosey?" I asked and walked into the clearing where I had left the group. Palmon and I walked into the clearing together while Tsunami came in after us. The moment they saw us, they rushed toward us. Matt reached me first and hugged me really tight. I could hardly breathe.  
  
"Matt, sweetie, I can't breathe." I croaked out and he let me go. As soon as he let me go Motoki grabbed me. This continue for a little while. People hugging me and then they let go and then someone else would grab me. This all happened so quickly when it all stopped I was so dizzy and nearly feel down. When I could see straight and everyone was calm, questions started to fly.  
  
"Tsunami where were you?" Aruruamon asked first. Tsunami explained that she had found a Numemon hurt in the woods and was trying to calm it. I suddenely felt guilt once again as I replayed the scene over and over again. 'I'm not worthy. She is so much more sincere and loving towards others. Not worthy. I'm not worthy of the crest I hold.' I thought to myself, once again. I half expected for Oni-chan to tell me that I desereved it more than anyone, but the other half told me not to be silly.  
  
"Well that explains where Tsunami's been, now Mimi. Where have you been?" The question both shook me from my thoughts and it suprised me. What was I suppose to say? I was about to get kissed by the enemy? I couldn't say that, and yet I if I did I'd hurt so many people and I would lose the respect of others. Luckily, something pulled their attention from me.  
  
"Hello Digidestined. Nice to see that you found the missing Digidestined." Gennai spoke up and all eyes went to him. Well most of them. Mine strayed back to the forest and then down at Palmon who nodded her head. She understood me, she was the only one. We had gone through so much when we left the others, we probably grew a lot closer than the others had.  
  
"Hey its that guy." I heard Motoki say and smiled, well slightly anyway.  
  
"I have some good news and some bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?" He asked and I looked around the group and saw that everyone wasn't looking too hot. Not even Kari, the light of the group. It looked like no one was going to say anything so I decieded to make the decision.  
  
"Well how about the bad news first so I won't feel even worse than I started out." I said walking over the the image of the man.  
  
"Well that's going to be close to impossible Sincerity. Because you won't like what I have to hear. None of it is really good news." He said gloomily.  
  
"Well the how can you say you have good news?" Matt yelled looking furious at the projection.  
  
"Well one isn't as bad as the other one so it has to be the good news." He explained and I sighed.  
  
"Well just tell us the news." Tai said obviously annoyed. I walked over to Matt and layed my head on his shoulder and hugged his waist. I felt him look down at me and I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back before we both payed attention to the relaying conversation infront of us.  
  
"Well it seemes as though the Dark Clan has stopped their random attacks. They've started to hit certain areas. You know the areas with the Destiny Stones, but the thing is they really don't seem to be trying to destroy the Destiny Stones. They just seem to attack that area. Its like their trying to destroy everything in the area except the Destiny Stones." He said and I looked at him and wondered what he was talking about. Something clicked in my brain but I wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"So then what's the other news?" Ken asked and Gennai shook his head.  
  
"I've found yet another prophecy." He said, I'm downloading it to Izzy's computer now." Just then a beep came from Izz's computer and a large flashing sign said, "FILE COMPLETE!!!!!!" Then after that all you heard was the clicking of keys and the Tentomon asking Izzy question after question.  
  
"Okay here's the prophecy." Izzy said. Everyone crowded around except for Palmon and I. We already knew what it would say. We saw the prophecy before.  
  
"Rain shall fall from the heavens  
in nonstopping torrents.  
Hills shall fall and moutains will crumple.  
  
The evil will rise and  
revive those once gone.  
And the end of the world will begin.  
  
One by one  
the digidestined will fall  
until only Sincerity is left.  
  
Only Sincerity has the power  
to defeat the evil.  
A power to be used once before its over  
  
The evil will be gone  
and the the digidestined resurrected  
but the evil will have consumed 1.  
The digidestined will be reduced by 1.  
As always recycle and don't pollute."  
  
Everyone was silent and I stood there and watched as it all sunk in. If everything wasn't so gloomy I would have laughed. Only becuase I know that is the same way I reacted when I read the prophecy before. Everyone laid in silence for a long time and it was starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"Okay then. We'll just have to be prepared then, won't we?" I said smiling. Gennai gave me a look before he faded away.  
  
"How about we get moving okay?" I said before walking ahead of everyone. I really didn't care where I was going. Only that no one would see my tears. I had given up crying years ago, but I guess you can never get rid of all your tears.  
  
"Mimi!" I quickly brushed my tears away and put on a fake smile. I turned around and looked at the running digidestined in front of me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked kindly and cheerful as I could get it.  
  
"You ok?" Motoki-chan asked me. The question shocked me. I looked at them for a second with a look on my face before replacing my smiling face.  
  
"Of course everything is alright. Why wouldn't it be? I just find out that the whole fate of both worlds depends on me, and then I find out that one of my friends is going to die? Oh yeah everything is just peachy." I sneered as I glared at him. Was it just me or was he seeming increasingly stupid by the minute?  
  
"Woah, Mimi calm down. Don't take it like that?" Tai said trying to break the tension between us.  
  
"Don't take it like what Tai?" I asked him. Palmon came up to me tried to get me to calm down.  
  
"Mimi, you know they didn't mean it." She said to me, then she added something that only I could hear.  
  
"They don't know what happened. You can't blame them. They don't know." I smiled down at her and nodded my head. I turned to the others and out on the most sincere apologetic face I could muster. I did mean it really, its just that I don't think all of them believed me. I took a glance at Tsumi-chan and sighed.  
  
'Can't please them all, but somehow I wish I could.' I thought to myself as I stood infront of everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry minna. It's just that way too much stuff is happening way too fast." I said as tears threatened to roll down my face. I held them in though. I wasn't going to cry, not now, not here.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm really am. I promise after all of this is over, we can all go shopping!" I emphasized the last part hoping that everyone would believe me. It worked because everyone smiled at me, or made a slight chuckle.  
  
'Oh how I wish things were as simple as they seemed....'  
  
I'm so sorry minna-san! I meant to get this out a lot sooner than I did. With school, clubs and after school jobs, there isn't much time left for writing. I promise I'll get this story done if its the last thing I do! (Let's hope it's not! I want to write more!) Well until next update, Ciao!  
  
~Katsuhiko 


End file.
